Ahora y siempre
by CeShIrE
Summary: Candy asiste a una reunión de antiguos alumnos del instituto. Han pasado diez años y la vida de todos ha cambiado mucho. En especial Terry, un antiguo amor adolescente de Candy.
1. Chapter 1

Título: **Ahora y siempre**

Autora: **Rachel Gibson**

Adaptación: **Ceshire**

Fandom: **Candy, Candy**

Pareja: **Candy/Terry**

Género: **Humor/Romance**

Tipo de fic: **AU**

Rating: **T**

Capítulo: **1/6**

Disclaimer: **Esta historia es una adaptación de una de las grandes obras de Rachel Gibson y los personajes del universo de Candy, Candy pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi** **.** **Todo ha sido utilizado en este fanfic únicamente con motivos de diversión y sin ningún fin de lucro.**

Resumen: **Candy asiste a una reunión de antiguos alumnos del instituto. Han pasado diez años y la vida de todos ha cambiado mucho.  
** **En especial Terry, un antiguo amor adolescente de Candy.**

Comentario Persona: **Esta historia llegó a mí por una amiga de otro fandom que empezó la adaptación con sus personajes predilectos, pero que no ha podido continuar, leí la novela en menos de un día y no sé por qué me imagine a Candy y a Terry como protagonistas.**

 **Si soy sincera no me gusta hacer este tipo de trabajos (copiar/pegar), pero la historia me llama y no he podido resistirme. Espero que me perdonen por ello y también, que les guste.**

 **Capítulo 1**

Candy White deslizó los pies dentro de los zapatos de tacón de doce centímetros que parecían gritar "¡bésame el trasero!" y se abrochó las pequeñas tiras en los tobillos. Los zapatos eran de ante rojo y parecía que los había encontrado en el armario de una prostituta bien vestida. Candy adoraba esos zapatos que hacían que llegara a medir casi un metro y setenta centímetros. Hacían que sus piernas parecieran largas y delgadas —algo con lo que toda bajita soñaba y que todas las chicas altas tenían garantizado.

Se puso en pie y con la agilidad de una mujer acostumbrada a balancear su peso sobre tacones de aguja se dirigió al espejo. Posó las manos sobre las mariposas de su estómago y se miró críticamente desde la punta de los pies hasta la rubia cabellera. La invitación indicaba un vestido semiformal de cocktail y el suyo rojo sin mangas era perfecto. Era simple y básico y se ceñía a las curvas que desarrolló después del instituto. Su pelo de color dorado y rizado lo había dejado suelto, se había pintado los labios de un profundo color rojo y delineado los verdes ojos con el perfilador. Tenía un aspecto dramático y un poco exótico y la mayor parte del tiempo estaba contenta con la mujer en la que se había convertido. Salvo esa noche. Esa noche cuando se miraba a sí misma, veía a la pequeña, plana y esmirriada adolescente a la que sus compañeros de clase llamaban «pecosa». Por supuesto, eso solo había sucedido cuando se acordaban de ella, la mayor parte del tiempo sólo la ignoraban, como si nunca hubiera existido.

Candy se dirigió a la mesilla de noche y tomó la invitación que había sido enviada a su oficina de Londres. Las palabras _Colegio San Pablo Clase de 1990_ estaban impresas en la parte de arriba de la hoja. Los eventos del fin de semana estaban ordenados en la parte de abajo, empezando con el cocktail y baile de esa noche. La reunión terminaba con la comida del domingo.

Candy no se sorprendió de que el grupo del comité de la reunión del instituto hubiera elegido el fin de semana de año nuevo, en lugar de uno más tradicional en algún mes del verano. El pequeño pueblo del CairnGorm Mountain vivía de la temporada de esquí y no podía recomendar nada más que la promesa de la mejor nieve en polvo, el pueblo parecía estar cerrado en verano. Con el intento de atraer al mayor numero de dólares de los turistas posibles, Año Nuevo en CairnGorm era siempre un gran acontecimiento.

En algún lugar de la sala de baile, los compañeros de Candy ya se habían empezado a reunir desde hacía más de media hora. Se graduaron 78 en su curso y se preguntaba cuántos aparecerían.

Sabía de alguien que no lo haría, su mejor amiga desde noveno grado, Patty, quien ahora vivía en Florida y acababa de dar a la luz a su segunda hija. No había forma de que dejara a su recién nacida, y traerse a un bebé hasta Escocia no era una opción que Patty siquiera considerara. No para visitar a un grupo de chicos que más bien la había ignorado a ella también.

La invitación se le cayó de las manos a la cama. Estaba comparando y lo sabía. Era una investigadora privada en la firma de Cane, Foster y Morgan. En su vida profesional buscaba a personas desaparecidas que no querían ser encontradas y se desenterraban hechos que mejor hubiera sido dejar enterrados. Al principio investigaba infidelidades pero ahora pasaba casi todo su tiempo buscando personas y cosas desaparecidas o fraudes de seguros. En más de una ocasión se tuvo que enfrentar a padres que no querían pagar por la manutención de sus hijos o esposos que querían seguir desaparecidos.

Candy tomó el chal rojo y se lo envolvió en los codos. Había tenido que volver a la ciudad de sus ancestros para sentirse insegura de sí misma, pero tenía que venir. Tenía que enseñarles que era alguien. Que no era la niña insignificante que hubiera hecho cualquier cosa para sentirse incluida en el grupo. La chica que perdió algo importante cuando lo intentó.

Asió su pequeño bolso de seda y sin detenerse frente al espejo para darse un último vistazo salió de su habitación hacia la recepción del Cairngorm Hotel. Bajó en el ascensor hasta el primer piso y en cuanto se abrieron las puertas escuchó los ruidos de la fiesta que venían de la izquierda, mientras que a su derecha los esquiadores se relajaban alrededor de la chimenea.

Candy se acercó a la recepción. La fila se reducía a un hombre y su embarazada esposa, así que esperó a que terminaran antes de moverse y mirar a los ojos de Annie Britter, la jefa de las animadoras y delegada de la clase. Annie todavía era mona a su modo, como si todavía pudiera saltar y pedir que todos mostraran su espíritu escolar. Solo que ahora en su identificación ponía Annie Cornwell. Obviamente se había casado con su amor de juventud, presidente del equipo de esquí y futuro heredero del Cairngorm Hotel, Archie Cornwell.

—¿Tu nombre?

Candy no esperaba que se acordara de ella. Desde la graduación había crecido, su pecho aumentó y finalmente su trasero se había desarrollado.

—Candy White.

Annie se quedó con la boca abierta.

—¿Candy White? ¡No te habría reconocido!

—Tardé en florecer.

—No eres la única, espera a ver a Terry Granchester.

Annie la dio su tarjeta indentificativa.

—Pero probablemente le veas todo el tiempo, ¿no era tu novio?

Sí, por un breve espacio de tiempo Terry Granchester había sido su novio, pero antes de aquello habían sido amigos desde el primer grado. En su mente apareció la imagen de un chico con grandes ojos azules y largas pestañas negras. Siempre fue alto para su edad, tan delgado que sus huesos sobresalían y tan listo que le ofrecieron una beca para las mejores universidades del país.

Se puso la identificación en el vestido y respondió.

—No, no he visto a Terry desde el duodécimo grado. —No, desde que le abandonó por Neil Leagan, popular quarterback.

Durante once años ella y Terry habían sido buenos amigos. Durante seis meses del verano y otoño de 1989 fueron algo más, pero durante los últimos diez años no habían hablado. No desde la noche en que ella dijo _Sí_ y arruinó su relación con Terry por un tipo como Neil. Gracias a Dios había crecido y a lo largo del camino aprendió que se sentía perfectamente tal y como estaba.

Antes había estado un poco deslumbrada. Toda su vida becada en un internado y el quarterback y capitán del equipo de esquí era una celebridad local. Neil era _alguien_ y se había fijado en _ella_.

Ella no quiso herir a Terry, no quiso perderlo, y fue a su casa aquella noche esperando que pudieran permanecer como amigos. Tendría que haberlo sabido mejor. La noche que rompió con él, Terry le lanzó una fría mirada y agregó: « _Siempre quisiste sentarte en la mesa grande. Esta es tu oportunidad. Pero no esperes que yo esté para recoger los pedazos. No estaré allí.»_ Y no había estado.

Justamente un mes después, Neil la dejó plantada y Terry había continuado con su vida. Después de eso, cada vez que estaban en la misma habitación, la miraba como si fuera una extraña.

—Supongo que tendrá mucho éxito ahora.

—¿Quién?

—Terry Granchester. Empezó creando una compañía de software y recientemente oí que la vendió por millones.

Bien, pensó Candy. Terry siempre dijo que sería millonario cuando llegara a los treinta. Parece que lo consiguió. Uno de los marginados, un joven cuya madre murió cuando era un bebé y un padre que lo negaba como hijo. Un niño que fue criado por unos abuelos que le querían, pero con poco dinero para mantenerlo, eso había marcado la diferencia. Sería bueno verlo otra vez.

—Seguro que te veré por ahí. —dijo Candy y se dirigió a la sala.

La habitación estaba decorada con pancartas y globos blancos esparcidos por el suelo. En uno de los lados más alejados, se había montado un escenario decorado con banderines blancos y brillantina plateada. Una banda había montado ya los instrumentos, pero por ahora el escenario estaba vacío.

Más o menos sobre una docena de caballetes habían puesto diferentes fotos de la clase de 1990. La gente se reunía alrededor de cada uno y recordaban los gloriosos días del instituto. Candy no se molestó en mirar las fotos. Sabía que probablemente no estaría en ninguna de ellas.

Las enormes ventanas que iban desde el suelo hasta el techo daban a una pista de esquí con grandes pendientes denominada muy apropiadamente como «La pasarela». Los cristales reflejaban de forma ondulada a las personas que había dentro y Candy se esforzó en mirar hacia arriba, todavía podía ver que estaba nevando fuera.

Caminó alrededor de las mesas colocadas en el perímetro de la sala y divisó algunas caras que recordaba.

En el bar, pidió un gin‑tonic a un hombre desgarbado y con el pelo revuelto. Su mirada iba de mesa en mesa, entonces se paró en seco sobre un grupo cercano a la fuente del champán. Los conocía. Los conocía de la banda de la clase. Excepto a uno.

Como si hubiese notado su mirada, el hombre que no era capaz de reconocer giró la cabeza y la miró, un pequeño hormigueo se unió a las mariposas de su estómago.

Su pelo era castaño y corto y a diferencia de los hombres que había a su alrededor, parecía como si todavía fuera a necesitar peinárselo durante muchos años más. No podía ver el color de sus ojos, pero eran profundos y un poco intensos mientras la miraban. Tenía las mejillas amplias, su mandíbula era absolutamente cuadrada y el traje azul oscuro se ceñía a los hombros con la perfección que sólo un impecable traje a la medida podría hacerlo. El hombre en cuestión apartó un lado de la chaqueta a la vez que metía una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón. La camisa blanca se ajustaba perfectamente a su pecho y la corbata azul estaba sujeta por un alfiler de oro.

Candy se llevó el vaso a los labios. El marido de alguna afortunada, pensó, hasta que su descarada mirada se deslizó sobre ella, tocando sus labios y cuello y entreteniéndose en sus pechos. Normalmente, se habría ofendido por esa descarada mirada, pero no la hacía sentir como si la estuviera mirando con un interés puramente sexual, más bien la miraba con cierta curiosidad, como si la estuviera analizando más que inspeccionando. Pero cuando sus ojos se movieron hacia sus labios y sus piernas, entonces empezó el lento proceso de recorrerla con la mirada hacia arriba, y una apreciativa sonrisa apareció en la curva de su boca y ella estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el trozo de lima que había en su vaso.

Quizá no era un marido al fin y al cabo. Probablemente alguna chica había rogado a un hombretón que la acompañara esta noche. O alquilado a un modelo de ropa interior. Candy también pensó en eso, pero al final no lo hizo porque no se habría sentido bien consigo misma.

—¿Candy White?

Candy aparto su atención del hombre y miró a la mujer que estaba en frente de ella. Inmediatamente reconoció los claros ojos cafés y el largo pelo castaño.

—Karen Klais, ¿cómo estás?

Ella y Karen se había emborrachado con el vino casero del padre de Karen en más de una ocasión.

Karen abrió los brazos y posó la mano sobre su abultado estómago.

—Embarazada del tercero —dijo.

¡¿Tercero?! Pensó Candy, ella sólo había tenido dos relaciones serias desde el instituto y ninguna duró más de un par de años.

—¿Qué vez? —se rió Karen.

Candy no supo que responder a eso. Pensó que _«!joder!_ » no sería apropiado, así que en su lugar preguntó.

—¿Has visto a Terry Granchester? He oído que está aquí esta noche.

Karen miró a su alrededor, y entonces señaló al modelo de ropa interior.

—Ahí está.

Continuará…

 **Espacio para charlar**

 **Como les comenté arriba, esta historia me gusto, hay cosas que no me parecieron del todo, como el hecho de que la protagonista dejara al chico por el primer galán que se le cruzo y ahora que está hecho todo un adonis, pues se fije en él y lo quiera todo para ella, pero vamos que es un relato corto de situaciones ordinarias, donde en un reencuentro reviven las emociones que dos personas se tenían y donde el trato entre ambos es nuevo y a la vez viejo, pero que logra afianzar los sentimientos de cada uno y de eso trata esto.**

 **No, no estoy empezado otra historia para dejarlas colgadas con Unbreak my heart, esta es una adaptación que me toma apenas unos minutos cambiar para presentarla, así que no me voy a distraer con esta, pero me gusto para traerla al Candymundo.**

 **Ahora, para quienes me preguntan sobre Unbreak my heart, estoy trabajando en el último outtake y será el más largo, de momento tengo 5600 palabras y me falta todavía un poco que contar, así que estimo será un capítulo de 8000 palabras y espero tenerlo listo el viernes, por favor, téngame paciencia.**

 **Y para terminar, ¿qué tal, les gusto esta adaptación? De hecho esta autora tiene otra historia que me pareció más adhoc para Candy/Terry, pero como dije, no soy muy dada a este tipo de adaptaciones, sin embargo, quizá en algún momento la traiga y quería experimentar un poco y ver cómo resulta la experiencia.**

 **Las publicaciones serán tres veces por semana (tiene 6 capítulo), así que nos vemos el martes.**

 **¡Feliz cumpleaños, Anthony!**

 **30 – sep – 2018**

 **Ceshire…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Terry Granchester supo el momento exacto en el que Candy White se dio cuenta de quién era él. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su boca se abrió antes de ver como los labios femeninos formaban las palabras: « _¡Oh Dios mío, ¿estás de broma?!_ » Antes de ese momento, no había tenido ninguna pista. Él cambió después del instituto y también lo hizo ella. Ella se había desarrollado más y se volvió más hermosa que cualquier chica que hubiera conocido.

Recordó la primera vez que la vio, fue el primer día de escuela y recordaba sus grandes ojos de color verde y sus coletas. Siempre tuvo mucho pelo, lo cual hacia que pareciera tener una cabeza demasiado grande para su cuello.

También recordaba la primera vez que le compró un regalo. Había sido en el tercer grado, después de que le hubieran quitado las amígdalas. Le había comprado un helado de vainilla que le costó un cuarto de dólar y que se derritió mientras se lo llevaba a su casa.

Recordó el día en que su perro, Klin, murió, el funeral que le habían hecho al gran labrador bicolor y el modo en que sostenía a Candy mientras esta lloraba como si nunca fuera a parar. Terry tenía trece años y no lloró, pero quiso hacerlo. Ese fue también el día en el que se había dado cuenta de los cambios en el cuerpo de ella por primera vez. La estaba sosteniendo, tratando de actuar como un hombre y no llorar por la pérdida de su perro. Y mientras él estaba ahí, luchando contra sí mismo, las suaves manos de ella, se aferraban a él a través de su camiseta y sus pequeños pechos se apretaban contra su torso y le volvían loco mientras trataba de no pensar en ella desnuda. Recordó haberse alejado de ella diciéndole que se fuera a casa porque sus sollozos le hacían sentir peor.

Ella se marchó y nunca supo que no fue su llanto lo que le había llevado a mandarla lejos, sino el repentino dolor seco en su pecho y el palpitar de su entrepierna. Desde ese día en adelante, Candy White le había torturado y ella ni si quiera fue consciente de ello.

No fue sino hasta el verano de su segundo año de instituto que Terry decidió que era el momento de hacer algo sobre sus sentimientos por ella. Estaban con un grupo de amigos en el cine cuando se inclinó sobre ella y la besó por primera vez, justo en la mitad de la película _Rain Man._ Ella no fue la única chica que le había roto el corazón, pero le llevó varios años y algunas cuantas novias más superar lo de Candy White.

Desde que abandonó Londres diez años atrás. Terry había visto y hecho demasiadas cosas. Se mudó de país y ganó una beca completa para Berkeley y como se graduó en el instituto con créditos de sobra, pudo empezar en el segundo año. Tres años más tarde se graduaba en finanzas e informática. Cuando terminó fue contratado por Microsoft, pero pronto descubrió que trabajar para alguien no era lo que él quería, y después de algún tiempo él y dos amigos empezaron su propia compañía de software, BizTech. Desarrollaban programas para predecir negocios y las tendencias del mercado. Al principio su trabajo le encantaba, pero según iba creciendo, cada vez lo disfrutaba menos.

El día que BizTech salió a bolsa, recordó por qué dejó de trabajar para Microsoft. La compañía ya no le pertenecía y preocuparse por el mercado de acciones no era algo que él quisiera hacer para el resto de si vida. Así que cinco meses antes había vendido su parte de la compañía y salido de ella completamente.

Tenía 28 años y dinero suficiente para vivir unas cuantas vidas y por primera vez no tenía metas ni objetivos. Entendía perfectamente las historias sobre médicos o abogados que dejaban sus exitosas carreras y se convertían en vaqueros o pilotos de carreras. Pero mientras que manejar el ganado y pilotar coches no le llamaba la atención, sí le dio unas cuantas vueltas a la idea de trabajar como consultor. No tenía muy claro lo que quería hacer, pero tenía tiempo para pensarlo.

George Allen, vendedor de utensilios quirúrgicos, primer trombón de la orquesta y el gracioso de la clase, hizo una broma y todo el mundo a su alrededor se empezó a reír.

Durante toda su vida, Terry había trabajado duro para triunfar y nunca miró hacia atrás. No hasta que abrió la carta de la reunión del instituto. Cuando leyó por primera vez el nombre de Candy en la lista de los que iban a acudir, sintió curiosidad por ella. Se preguntaba si se habría vuelto gorda y tendría cinco hijos. Y cuánto más se preguntaba, mayor curiosidad le entraba.

Siendo completamente honesto consigo mismo, parte de las razones por las que estaba esa noche allí, era para ver si ella todavía podía hacer que su pecho se encogiera cuando la miraba. Si su visión le agarrotaría la garganta.

No lo hizo.

Levantó su bebida mientras miraba a Candy a través del cristal de su vaso. Ella se giró a la izquierda y miró por encima del pelo de Karen Klais. Entonces sonrió con una femenina inclinación de su boca que le había torturado desde el octavo curso hasta el duodécimo. Un misterio femenino que hacía que se quedara sin respiración y que sus manos le dolieran por poder tocarla. Recordaba las veces que estando en la habitación de ella, en su casa o sentado en la vieja mecedora de su abuela, había estado tan duro que se preguntaba que hubiera hecho Candy si lo supiera. Si hubiera cogido su mano y le dejara sentir lo que le hacía. Le había vuelto loco de deseo y eso que nunca llegó a hacer algo más allá de besarla.

Terry apuró su bebida mientras George contaba otro chiste, éste sobre una mujer y un pez, y otra vez, Terry fue la única persona que no se rió. Él no necesitaba golpear su pecho o degradar a alguien para sentirse hombre. Quizá no hubiera perdido su virginidad hasta su primer año de universidad, pero había aprovechado el tiempo perdido y honestamente no podía decir que hubiera estado con alguna mujer que oliera a pescado. Se rió de lo que ello implicaba y francamente, le hacía preguntarse sobre el calibre de las mujeres que George había conocido.

—Hablaremos más tarde —dijo y se dirigió hacia el bar.

Algunas personas pensarían que Terry no tenía sentido del humor. Lo tenía, pero había crecido, y él ya había sido el objetivo de muchas bromas, como para reírse ahora con ellas.

Pidió un _whisky_ con agua, se dio la vuelta y su mirada cayó sobre Candy, quien se movió para situarse delante de él. Su cabeza le llegaba a la altura de la boca, y ella deslizó su mirada hacia los ojos de color azul verdoso que conocía tan bien.

—Hola, Terry —dijo.

Su voz no sonaba igual. Era más grave, femenina. Más de mujer que de niña.

—Hola, Candy.

—¿Estás solo esta noche?

—Esta noche y todo el fin de semana.

Había pensado en traerse a alguna mujer. Su última novia era modelo de lencería para Victoria's Secret. Mantenían la amistad y sabía que le habría acompañado si se lo hubiera pedido.

—¡Gracias a dios! —dijo y soltó una suave risa—. Pensé que iba a ser la única soltera.

—George Allen está solo.

—Excepto que hubiera cambiado mucho, no me sorprende —Candy sacudió un poco la cabeza—. Estás esplendido, Terry. No te reconocí al principio.

Él la reconoció el mismo segundo que entró en la sala.

—Cambié después del instituto.

—Yo también. He crecido seis centímetros.

No era todo lo que en ella había crecido y Terry mantuvo a propósito la mirada en su cara en lugar de dejarla recorrer el cuerpo de su antigua amiga. Que era justamente lo que quería hacer. No es que sintiera pasión por ella, pero todavía le picaba la curiosidad. Ese crecimiento que había mencionado había conformado un bonito par de pechos y fuera de toda curiosidad, no le importaba mucho quitarle el vestido y echar realmente un vistazo. Arrugó las cejas e intentó pensar en otra cosa. El tiempo. La política mundial. ¿Quién ganaría la copa Stanley esta temporada? Cualquier cosa menos en desvestir a la única mujer que le destrozó el corazón.

Candy estudió los serios ojos azules de Terry e inclinó la cabeza. Excepto por el color de su pelo y de sus ojos, el hombre que estaba frente a ella no se parecía demasiado al desgarbado chico de su pasado.

—No sé si lo sabes —dijo en un esfuerzo de entablar conversación— pero todo el mundo está hablando sobre ti esta noche.

Él levantó una ceja.

—¿De verdad? ¿Qué dicen?

—¿No lo sabes?

Terry lo negó con la cabeza y bebió un poco.

—Bueno —empezó—, se dice que eres más rico que Donald Trump y que estas saliendo con Elle Mcpherson y Kathy Ireland a la vez.

—Debo ser mejor de lo que pensaba.

Por primera vez desde que le vio esa noche, Candy observó como las comisuras de sus ojos se arrugaban en lo que podía ser un gesto de diversión.

—Pero siento desilusionar a todo el mundo, nada de eso es cierto.

—Hmm… Eso significa que el otro rumor probablemente tampoco es cierto.

—¿Cuál?

—Pues lo peor que puedes ser en nuestro país.

Los lados de sus labios se curvaron.

—¿Alguien dice que soy gay?

—No, peor. Dicen que te has vuelto liberal demócrata.

Y en ese momento sonrió. Empezó como una lenta curva de sus labios y terminó en un gesto de placer.

—¡Dios no lo permita!

Se empezó a reír, primero con cautela y después con un rico y profundo sonido masculino que salía de su pecho y que conseguía que a ella se le despertaran las mariposas del estómago y se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

El humor que denotaban sus ojos, hizo que su cara se transformara de simplemente hermosa a totalmente devastadora.

—No —pudo decir Candy a la vez que su mirada recorría su rostro, desde la nariz hasta el profundo surco situado en su labio superior—. No querrías que pasara eso.

—¿Cómo está tu familia? —preguntó él.

—Bien —consiguió decir a la vez que le miraba fijamente. Ella había dejado a este chico por Neil Leagan. ¿En qué demonios había estado pensado?— ¿Cómo están tus abuelos?

—Haciéndose mayores. Les trasladé a Palm Springs por su salud. Al principio no les gustó, pero ahora lo adoran. —Levantó su copa y bebió un trago—. ¿En dónde vives ahora?

—Sigo viviendo en Londres.

Y mientras le hablaba sobre su trabajo, buscó en su cara algún rastro del chico que había sido, pero no pudo encontrarlo. Físicamente el parecido era escaso. Sus ojos todavía eran azul verdoso y sus pestañas eran gruesas. Las mejillas ya no eran huecas y el cabello oscuro estaba cortado por encima de las orejas, los salvajes mechones habían sido domados.

Cuando ella le volvió a mirar, el preguntó.

—¿Qué estas mirando, Candy?

—A ti —respondió—, me preguntaba si ahora conozco algo de ti.

—Lo dudo.

—Eso no es bueno. ¿Recuerdas el verano que pasamos cazando brujas y vampiros en el bosque?

—No

—Hicimos lanzas y estacas de madera.

—Es verdad. Lo recuerdo —dijo a la vez que las luces de la sala se atenuaban, y volvieron su atención al escenario. Cuando el foco alumbró el empavesado blanco y la brillantina plateada, de repente era como si fueran las primeras nieves del invierno.

—¡Hola a todos!, soy Annie Britter Cornwell —anunció desde el escenario. Bienvenidos a la reunión escolar de la clase de 1990 del Real Colegio San Pablo.

Todo el mundo aplaudió, excepto Candy que tenía un vaso en la mano. Miró a su izquierda y vio que Terry tampoco lo hizo. Y de repente, se preguntó por qué Terry habría venido. Desde que podía recordar, él siempre había dicho que cuando se fuera de Londres nunca más regresaría. Una vez ella le preguntó si no vendría a verla a ella, y Terry le contestó que mejor se fueran juntos.

—… en 190 escuchábamos a Robert Palmer, New Kids on the Block y U2 —continuó Annie.

Terry no, recordó Candy. El oía a Bob Dylan y a Eric Clapton.

Annie siguió hablando. Los pensamientos de Candy volvieron al alto hombre vestido con un impecable traje de diseño junto a ella. Y una vez más se preguntó por qué habría vuelto después de jurar que no lo haría. Quizá, como ella, vino para mostrar a todo el mundo que no era alguien insignificante, que había logrado el éxito en la vida, pero Terry nunca le dio importancia a lo que los demás pensaran de él. En efecto, ella nunca había conocido a nadie a quien le importara tan poco impresionar a alguien, pero habían pasado diez años, y la gente cambia. Ella lo había hecho, tanto como él.

—… en 1990 —continuó Annie— nuestro equipo de fútbol llegó a los estatales y nuestro equipo de esquí consiguió ganar en todos los torneos.

El teléfono móvil de Terry vibró dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta y lo sacó para contestar. En voz baja empezó a hablar por teléfono.

—¿Cómo te sientes…? ¿Qué ha dicho…? Oh… —hizo una pausa y arrugó las cejas—. ¿Lo conectaste al puerto como te dije…? Sí, a ese… ¿la abuela derramó su Postum en el teclado…? Claro que eso es un problema… ¿qué…? espera un minuto —miró a Candy—. Estoy seguro de que te veré antes de que termine el fin de semana —dijo y entonces con el teléfono en una mano y su bebida en la otra salió de la sala.

Candy volvió la mirada hacia el escenario. La última vez que había estado en la sala de fiestas del Cairngorm Hotel había sido la noche de la promoción de navidad. Se vistió de rojo también aquella noche. Un vestido rojo de satén que su abuela le hizo con una tela que habían comprado en la fábrica. Se puso flores en el pelo y su pareja, Neil Leagan, un esmoquin negro.

Candy había estado enamorada de Neil durante años, pero no fue hasta que su novia, Reina de la Promoción y jefa de las animadoras, Luisa Buchanan, le dejara dos semanas antes del baile, cuando él se fijó en ella y le pidió que lo acompañara a la fiesta. Salieron juntos unas cuantas semanas hasta que Luisa chascó los dedos y Neil volvió corriendo con ella. Candy se sintió fatal.

Y como si pensar en él le hiciera materializarse, Neil Leagan apareció delante de ella. Miró el nombre que ella tenía puesto en la etiqueta y sonrió.

—¿Pecosa?

Ella frunció en cejo a la vez que él echaba la cabeza para atrás y reía. Siempre había tenido los dientes más blancos que ella jamás había visto, y pasados diez años, no había cambiado mucho. Su pelo rojizo se había vuelto de un fuerte color castaño y tenía unas pocas arrugas a los lados de sus ojos cafes, en todo caso, se había vuelto más apuesto con la edad. Su corbata verde iba a juego con su camisa, enfundada en unos pantalones de color caqui. No era tan musculoso como ella recordaba, pero aun así, estaba bastante bien.

Annie continuó hablando, la sala aplaudió algo que había dicho y Neil Leagan sujetó a Candy por los hombros y la miró a los ojos.

—¡Dios, estás genial! —dijo con perfecta sonrisa— no puedo creer que te dejara por Luisa, debí de ser un idiota.

Se parecía tanto a lo que ella había estado pensando sobre lo que hizo con Terry que se rió.

—Lo eras, pero no seas demasiado duro contigo mismo. Luisa era una Barbie andante y parlante —sacudió la cabeza—. Siempre pensé que os casaríais.

—Lo hicimos y luego nos divorciamos —dijo como si no fuera nada importante y Candy se preguntó cuántos de sus compañeros de clase se habrían casado y divorciado.

—¿Has venido sola? —pregunto.

—Sí.

—Qué suerte, yo también. —La sonrisa le llegó hasta los ojos—. Ven, vamos a hablar con algunos de los chicos. Todo el mundo se muere por saber quién eres, pero nadie acertó. —Colocó la mano sobre la espalda de Candy y agregó—. Nadie te reconoció cuando entraste, entonces te vieron hablar con Terry Granchester y pensaron que eras su acompañante. No lo eres, ¿verdad?

—No.

Candy echó un vistazo a la sala y vio a Terry hablar con una alta mujer rubia dentro de un ajustado vestido negro. No había equivocación, Luisa Buchanan, la reina del baile. Desde siempre que pudiera recordar, Luisa había sido rubia y bonita. No había pasado por ninguna etapa embarazosa o fea, era como si hubiera alguna regla no escrita en algún sitio donde decía que las bonitas chicas ricas tenían que ser graciosas y con clase, Luisa nunca la había leído, o quizás nunca le había interesado.

Terry y Luisa estaban de perfil y ella tenía las manos en su chaqueta mientras le sonreía. Candy se preguntó qué había dicho él para hacer que Luisa sonriera. No había dicho nada para que ella lo hiciera. Ni un poquito, al contrario, había estado tieso y tenso, no como el Terry que recordaba.

—Creo que se supone que debemos escuchar a Annie —dijo a la vez que Neil la dirigía hacia un pequeño grupo de gente que estaba a su derecha. Hubo un tiempo en el que el roce de su mano le hacía tener palpitaciones. Ahora solo era alguien al que solía conocer, uno de esos chicos con los que estaba eternamente agradecida de no haberse acostado con ellos.

—Nadie escucha a Annie, ni si quiera Archie —dijo mientras la conducía hacia su grupo de amigos. En el colegio, eran el grupo de los chicos con dinero. El grupo que llevaba sus pases de ski en sus chaquetas como un símbolo del estatus que tenían. Candy reconoció a algunos, de otros no tenía ni idea hasta que se los volvieron a presentar. Viviendo en un internado, había crecido con ellos, pero nunca habían sido amigos.

Escuchándoles ahora, descubrió que la mayoría de la gente con la que se había graduado todavía vivía en Londres. Muchos de ellos se habían casado nada más terminar el instituto o la universidad, pero se habían divorciado pronto y estaban ahora con sus segundas o terceras relaciones. Y mientras que hablaban sobre 1990 como los mejores años de sus vidas, Candy miró más allá de ellos, hacia Terry.

El colegio no había sido lo más importante en su vida y tampoco lo fue en la de él. Como si Terry leyera sus pensamientos, levantó la mirada sobre la cabeza de Luisa y sus ojos se encontraron. La miró durante varios segundos, su expresión indescifrable, entonces arrugó la frente y miró a otra parte.

Las luces se fueron apagando según Annie acababa su discurso y Candy ya no pudo ver más la cara de Terry. Se volvió sólo una silueta en la oscura habitación.

La banda subió al escenario, practicó unos momentos y empezaron una bastante decente versión de «Turn you inside out». Neil cogió a Candy de la mano y la llevó a la pista de baile. Mientras que la sujetaba de los brazos y la apretaba contra su pecho preguntó.

—¿Qué vas a hacer luego?

Su vuelo había salido tarde y no había pensado en nada, más allá de tomar una ducha e irse a la cama.

—Irme a mi habitación.

—Algunos de nosotros nos iremos a mi casa un rato. Deberías venir.

Ella se apartó y le miró a la cara. Pensó en ellos y vio que era mejor dormir a escuchar más historias sobre las veces que Neil y sus amigos habían esquiado desnudos o asaltado el club de ajedrez y escondido todos los reyes.

—Creo que por hoy prefiero descansar —le contesto.

—Ok, nos vemos mañana. Estaremos en la parte de atrás.

Después de visitar durante tantos inviernos Cairngorm sabía que eso significaría que todos irían a esquiar a la ladera de detrás de la montaña. Pero haber disfrutado muchas vacaciones en una pista de ski, no significaba que supiera esquiar. No sabía.

—Lo intentaré.

Neil la atrajo más hacia él y ella vislumbró a Terry a través de las sombras.

—Tu pelo huele bien —la aduló Neil.

—Gracias.

Terry sujetaba a Luisa en sus brazos y se movía con la perfección y un ritmo fluido que ella no sabía que él poseyera. Los brazos de Luisa estaban alrededor de su cuello y él la sujetaba demasiado cerca. Sus manos en su espalda, los cuerpos tocándose, todo eso molestaba a Candy más de lo que debería.

Neil estaba hablando sobre los negocios que poseía y adulaba a Candy repetidamente. Era encantador y amigable, pero su atención estaba en la pareja situada en el otro extremo de la pista de baile. Su cabeza se llenó de pensamientos y se preguntó por qué la imagen de Terry y Luisa le molestaba tanto. Por qué le producía una especie de agujero en el estómago.

La respuesta llegó a la vez que sonaban los últimos acordes de la guitarra. Se sentía con «propiedad» sobre Terry, como si fuera suyo. Fue un buen amigo suyo durante años e incluso a pesar de que ella le trató tan mal al final, todavía sentía una conexión con él. Y para ser completamente honesta, odiaba verlo con Luisa. Quizá porque si supiera que Terry era un conductor de autobús o un mecánico, Luisa probablemente no habría atravesado la sala para hablar con él, pero había algo más, más de lo que ella podía explicar. Algo más que la hacía sentir un poco celosa. Sus sentimientos no tenían mucho sentido. No eran lógicos, pero eso no ayudaba a que se hiciera menos lío.

Se excusó con Neil y se dirigió al bar. Sintiéndose un poco confusa no sabía si debía pedir algo de beber o irse a la cama. No hizo ninguna de las dos cosas. En su lugar, se cruzó con una compañera de décimo grado, Jen Larkin. Jen había ganado más de 30 kilos y tenía más pecas que Candy. Hablaron un rato, pero el volumen de la música hacía casi imposible conversar, y prácticamente acabaron gritándose preguntas una a la otra. Perdió de vista a Terry durante varias canciones y no pudo dejar de preguntarse si éste no se habría escabullido para lanzarse sobre la reina de la promoción.

No lo había hecho. Él y Luisa pasaron a su lado para acercarse a la cola del bar. A regañadientes tuvo de admitir que hacían buena pareja.

En el escenario la banda empezó a tocar una canción que Candy reconoció haber escuchado durante años en el modesto radio de Terry. Antes de saber lo que estaba haciendo se dirigió hacia él y le dijo.

—Están tocando nuestra canción.

A través de las sombras que producían las luces de araña, miró a Candy a los ojos durante varios segundos como tratando de figurarse algo.

Justo cuando pensaba que él no diría nada, lo hizo.

—Perdónanos, Luisa. —dijo mientras tomaba a Candy del codo. La dirigió a la abarrotada pista de baile y le tomó la mano—. ¿Desde cuándo «Lay lady lay» es nuestra canción? —preguntó mientras la sostenía de la cintura.

Ella colocó las manos sobre sus hombros, y la suave tela de su chaqueta pareció fría bajo su tacto.

—Desde que me hacías escuchar a Bob Dylan durante horas.

Él miró por encima de su cabeza.

—Lo odiabas.

—No, sólo me gustaba darte la lata.

Él la mantenía unos centímetros apartada, como si no quisiera que ella invadiera su espacio. Como si él fuera su instructor de baile, moviéndose con un perfecto e impersonal ritmo. No le había importado que Luisa invadiera su espacio, y eso, la sorprendió por lo traicionada que le hacíaa sentir. Sus sentimientos eran tan locos, que se preguntó si no estaría perdiendo la cabeza.

—¿Terry?

—Hmm

Ella miró a la sombra que era su cara, a la oscuridad que ocultaba sus ojos, al perfil de su nariz y a su fina boca.

—¿Sigues enfadado conmigo?

Finalmente la miró.

—No.

—¿Entonces piensas que podemos volver a ser amigos?

Y como si tuviera que considerar eso también, pasaron unas cuantas frases de la canción antes de que él contestara.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?

Realmente no lo sabía.

—¿Que vas a hacer mañana?

—Esquiar

Se quedó un poco sorprendida por la respuesta.

—¿Cuándo aprendiste?

—Hará unos seis años.

Sin saber que decir, preguntó.

—¿Te gusta?

Él la agarró de la cintura apretándola un poco y acercándola más a él.

—Tengo un apartamento en Aspen. —respondió como si eso fuera suficiente y quizá lo fuera.

Los pulgares de Terry acariciaron su mano y ella envolvió las manos en su pecho. Espasmos de placer se extendieron por su brazo.

—¿Vas a esquiar con Luisa? —preguntó como si no se estuviera muriendo por saberlo.

—Quién sabe, ¿vas a ir con Neil Leagan y sus amigos?

No quería perder su tiempo hablando sobre Neil.

—¿Recuerdas la vez que guardé todos los ahorros que gané los veranos trabajando como niñera para comprar el equipamiento y unirme al club de ski?

—Te rompiste la pierna el primer día.

—Sí, no lo he intentado otra vez desde entonces. —Movió su mano sobre su hombro y toco el cuello de su camisa. Debajo de sus dedos su piel estaba caliente—. Pensé que podría hacer algunas compras y luego deambularé por el hotel.

Él deslizó su mano por su espalada y la arrinconó contra el duro muro que era su pecho, haciendo que a Candy se le parara la respiración.

—Suena aburrido —le dijo contra su mejilla, pero no le ofreció acompañarla.

—¿Has visto a todas las embarazadas que hay en esta sala? Encontraré a alguien con quien hablar.

Candy giró un poco la cara y respiró profundamente. Llenó sus pulmones con la esencia de su colonia y el calor de su piel. Él olía tan bien, que estuvo tentada a acercarse más y enterrar su nariz en su cuello. Levantó el dedo índice y le tocó ligeramente la piel del cuello. El calor de su piel le hizo cosquillas.

Se preguntó qué haría si le dijera que le había echado de menos. Que no se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le echaba de menos hasta que se encontraron esa noche y lo contenta que se puso nada más ver su cara de nuevo.

Se preguntó si el sentiría lo mismo, pero tenía miedo de preguntarlo. Quería escuchar cosas sobre su vida, ni siquiera sabía dónde vivía.

—¿Qué vas a hacer durante lo que queda de esta noche? —preguntó, pensando que quizá podrían encontrar algún lugar en el que hablar sobre los últimos diez años.

—Tengo algunas opciones, pero no estoy segura de lo que haré.

No quería parecer patética delante de él, así que dijo:

—Sí, yo también tengo un par de opciones. Neil me invitó a una fiesta en su casa.

Las últimas notas de «Lay lady lay» sonaron por los altavoces y Terry bajó sus manos y dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Quizá podríamos ir juntos —le ofreció.

—No creo, pero gracias. —dijo y miró por encima de la cabeza de Candy hacia la alta rubia que estaba en el bar, donde la había dejado—. Luisa Buchanan está tratando de seducirme —dijo— es instructora de yoga y dice que está estudiando el Kama Sutra.

—¿Es broma?

—No. Mencionó algo sobre enseñarme la postura de la cabra.

—Eso es inquietante.

Seguramente Terry se habría dado cuenta de que si todavía fuera pobre, Luisa ni le habría dirigido la palabra, y especialmente susurrado algo tan retorcido como la posición de la cabra en el oído. Terry no podría ser tan estúpido como para caer en eso. Siempre fue listo.

—Te está utilizando.

—Uh, huh.

—¿Que vas a hacer?

—Creo que quizás dejaré que lo haga.

Continuará…

 **Espacio para charlar**

 **Me alegra que les gustara la historia, aquí les dejo otro capítulo. Es una trama sencilla, pero al menos para mí, atrayente, jajaja por eso quise compartirla.**

 **Aliss: Podrías creer que el capítulo 1 era en realidad más largo, pero no sé por qué pensé que ahí acababa, este lo combine con lo que me falto del primero. No sé qué es un UNMH, y sí, son 6 capítulos que suman poco menos de 25,000 palabras y pues casi todos mis fics no pasan de 15 capítulos, pero son largos, así que por eso dije que era una historia corta.**

 **Lili: Bueno, sí bien es una copia/pegar he cambiado algunas cosas para adaptarlas a la trama, así como las descripciones físicas y eso me lleva algo de tiempo y no creo poder hacerlo de una sola sentada, por eso lo hago cuando tengo un pequeño espacio entre mis actividades y que no afecte mi tiempo destinado a mi otro fic.**

 **Skarllet: Gracias a ti por leer.**

 **Amrica Gra: Jajaja, bueno, en este capítulo explica un poco por qué lo dejo, pero ya está retomando el camino.**

 **Eli: Sigue soltero y creo que le gusta que lo seduzcan, a ver si más adelante nos dice cuál es la posición de la cabra, jajaja, o mejor que no caiga en las redes de Luisa que solo lo mira por interés.**

 **Guest: Suele pasar, era joven e ingenua.**

 **Blanca G: Pues aquí dice que Neil siempre fue guapo, y bueno, mira que el personaje tiene lo suyo, pero más que Terry, no lo creo, jajaja, en fin, se deslumbro por el chico Leagan y dejo a su mejor amigo, qué mala.**

 **Astana: Espero que sí y que les siga gustando.**

 **Dulce Graham: Jajajaja, sí él era el modelo. En este capítulo se resolvieron tus sospechas** **J**

 **Guest: Gracias a ti por leer!**

 **Marga1416: Jajaja, eso que ni qué. Gracias por leer.**

 **Yoliki: Espero que este sea más largo, aunque igual lo dejo en suspenso.**

 **Sofa Saldaa: Tú lo has dicho, nena, era joven e inexperta, y paso mucho en este capítulo, uff, se irá Terry con Luisa? Jajaja, gracias por tus comentarios, de verdad, me emociona mucho leerte! Estoy apurándome con Unbreak my heart.**

 **Nally Graham: Jajaja, escuálido, pero ya vimos qué hizo y lo que empieza a sentir, ahora la pregunta es, Terry estará con Luisa? Uhhhh.**

 **Briss White: Gracias a ti por leer.**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **02 – oct – 2018**

 **Ceshire…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Candy se despertó a la mañana siguiente sintiéndose tan casada como cuando se fue a la cama. Después de bailar con Terry, bailó con Neil otra vez y terminaron en su casa con algunos amigos. Una de las cosas de las que se había dado cuenta es que no habían evolucionado demasiado y Candy abandonó la fiesta sintiéndose contenta de su vida en Londres. No tenía novio en esos momentos, pero por lo menos tenía una piscina enorme.

Cuando regresó a su habitación del hotel se tiró en la cama y pasó toda la noche despierta, pensando en Terry y Luisa comportándose como cabras. Y cuánto más pensaba en ello, más enfadada estaba, hasta deseó que Terry estuviera frente a ella para poderle golpear. No se durmió hasta las 3:00 de la mañana y ahora, a las 8:30 estaba exhausta.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y retiró la manta a un lado, llamó al servicio de habitaciones y pidió un café con unas tostadas. En la cocina la dijeron que el desayuno tardaría unos veinte minutos así que decidió ducharse. Y mientras el agua caliente le resbalaba por la cabeza, se preguntó por qué el que Terry se comportara con una cabra le molestaba tanto. Se dijo que quizá era porque esperaba más de él. Por lo menos debería tener mejor gusto con las mujeres. En verdad, Luisa todavía era guapa y eso que habían pasado diez años desde el instituto. Quizá Luisa se había vuelto una persona agradable, pero Candy lo dudaba.

Alcanzó el shampoo y se lavó el pelo. Quizá su mente convirtió a Terry en algo que no era. Usó el prototipo del chico que había conocido, el chico que iba al cine con ella para que no tuviera que ir sola, para crear a alguien que quizá fuera igual durante toda la vida. Pero la gente cambia. Terry cambió. Se convirtió en… un hombre.

Después de ducharse se envolvió el cabello en una toalla y cepilló sus dientes. Un golpe en la puerta la asustó, se puso corriendo un par de braguitas beige. Cogió una bata blanca de seda y dijo «Un minuto» mientras metía los brazos por las mangas.

Tomó diez dólares de su monedero y corrió para atarse el cinturón en la cintura. A las nueve de la mañana pensó que el servicio de habitaciones estaba acostumbrado a ver a gente en bata. Pero cuando abrió la puerta, no se encontró con el servicio de habitaciones.

Terry estaba al otro lado, con aspecto fresco, limpio y muy descansado, como el de un hombre que se había pasado la noche intentando posturas sexuales de animales con la reina de la promoción. Su camiseta blanca estaba metida dentro de unos pantalones negros de esquí, y la palabra DYNASTAR estaba impresa en cada una de las mangas.

—Pensé que ya estarías lista. —dijo.

Candy se miró a sí misma y se ató más fuerte el cinturón de su bata.

—Ojalá hubieras llamado antes.

—¿Por qué?

Le miró a los azules ojos y pronunció lo obvio.

—No estoy vestida, Terry.

—Ya te he visto desnuda antes.

—¿Cuándo?

—Cuando las braguitas de tu bikini se bajaban.

—Tenía ocho años. Los dos hemos crecido desde entonces.

—Todavía eres bajita.

El servicio de habitaciones llegó y antes de que Candy supiera lo que él estaba haciendo o pudiera protestar, Terry pagó al camarero e introdujo la bandeja con el desayuno dentro de la habitación. Puso la bandeja sobre una mesita al lado de la ventana y abrió las cortinas haciendo que la luz de la mañana inundara la habitación excepto el pequeño pasillo de la entrada en el que se encontraba Candy.

Candy se apoyó sobre la puerta y estudió su pelo castaño cortado justo a la mitad del bronceado cuello. Su mirada recorrió los anchos hombros, la espalda, la estrecha cintura y el bonito y redondeado trasero. Sus piernas siempre habían sido largas, sus pies grandes y de pronto la habitación pareció ser mucho más pequeña. La limpia y fresca esencia de su piel se mezclaba con el aroma del café, y el estómago de Candy se retorció de hambre, pero no sabía cuál de los dos había sido el responsable de que tuviera hambre.

La visión del desayuno o la visión de Terry.

Entonces él se dio la vuelta y la miró, y ella lo supo. Su cara era devastadoramente atractiva, la simetría un poco más perfecta con la luz natural. Su piel parecía más suave y bronceada.

Se sentía desnuda delante de él. Se quitó la toalla del cabello y éste, mojado, le cayó por lo hombros cubriendo sus pechos y espalda.

—¿Por qué no estás esquiando con Luisa?

En lugar de responderle, sirvió el café.

—¿Te fuiste con Neil anoche? — Preguntó a la vez que soplaba en la taza y bebía un trago.

—Fui a su fiesta, pero era tan aburrida que me escabullí.

Bajó la taza y levantó sus oscuras cejas.

—Qué pena —dijo sonando muy poco convincente y caminó hacia ella, sus largos pasos acortando silenciosamente la distancia entre ellos. Parecía más relajado esa mañana. Más como el chico despreocupado con el que había crecido y menos como el hombre que había conocido la noche anterior.

En contraste con la aparente tranquilidad de Terry, los nervios de Candy impactaban como la Stun Máster[1] que en ocasiones llevaba al trabajo. Le quitó la taza de la mano y le ofreció un billete de diez dólares.

—Toma esto.

—Guarda tu dinero Candy.

En lugar de discutir, ella se acercó a él y le metió el dinero profundamente en el bolsillo de la cadera de sus pantalones de esquí. En el mismo segundo que deslizó la mano entre las finas capas de nylon y GoreTex se dio cuenta del error.

Terry se quedó congelado y ella sacó rápidamente la mano, pero ya era tarde. El aire entre los dos cambió, se volvió espeso por la tensión. Candy escondió la mano tras su espalda, el calor de Terry todavía emanaba de sus dedos. Estaba segura de que él llevaba poca ropa y no sabía si debía disculparse o fingir demencia. Se decidió por la segunda opción, pero no podía mirarlo a los ojos. Le miró al pecho y preguntó, como si no se estuviera muriendo de vergüenza.

—¿Has venido aquí a servirme el café?

—Quiero que esquíes conmigo.

Le miró a la cara y la alivió ver que el la observaba como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Te dije que no sabía esquiar.

—Lo sé. Te enseñaré.

—No tengo traje de esquí.

—Puedes alquilar lo que necesites.

Ella estaba a punto de discutir que no necesitaba nada porque no quería esquiar cuando el añadió.

—Yo pagaré por todo.

—No. No lo harás.

—Bien, no lo haré —dijo y miró su reloj de plata—. La tienda de alquiler abrió hace cinco minutos.

—¿Llamaste?

—Por supuesto. ¿Cuánto tardarás en estar preparada?

Candy consideró sus opciones. Podía dejar que Terry la enseñara a esquiar o se podía quedar en el hotel esperando encontrar a alguien con quien hablar durante las próximas cuatro o cinco horas.

—Treinta minutos.

Terry echó un breve vistazo a Candy. Se fijó en la bata de seda y en el pelo mojado, en su impecable piel y en las uñas de los pies pintadas de rosa.

—¿Puedes hacer que sean veinte? La tienda de alquiler se queda pronto sin las tallas pequeñas —dijo mientras pasaba a su lado y agarraba el picaporte de la puerta—. Te esperaré en el vestíbulo —dijo, y salió de la habitación hacia el pasillo seguido del aroma del champú de Candy que dejaba una suave fragancia de coco y kiwi en el aire.

Terry se dirigió hacia el final del pasillo y entró en su habitación. La pared del fondo consistía básicamente en ventanas que daban a las pistas de esquí que había debajo y las cortinas estaban apartadas para dejar que la luz del día llenara la habitación. La luz incidía en las copas de cristal que había en el bar, disparando prismas multicolores sobre la gruesa moqueta beige.

Sus esquís estaban apoyados contra la chimenea de piedra. El traje de Hugo Boss que había usado la noche anterior colgaba del brazo de un sofá y la servilleta con el número de teléfono de Luisa se había caído de sus pantalones y estaba sobre la mesita de café de caoba.

A pesar de lo que le había dicho a Candy, no había considerado la invitación de Luisa. Bueno, quizá la llego a considerar, pero no más de un par de minutos. Luisa Buchanan eran tan hermosa como siempre, pero no se mentía a sí mismo pensando que sólo era su personalidad lo que a ella le había gustado. Y francamente, a él le gustaba ser el que iniciara la persecución.

Entró en el dormitorio y cogió del armario sus botas negras de esquí y metió los pies dentro. La mujer a la que quería perseguir en estos momentos estaba justo al final del pasillo. La noche anterior, cuando ella se le había acercado y le preguntó si quería bailar con él, no estaba tan seguro de hacer un viaje por el recuerdo con Candy White.

Y entonces tomó a Candy en sus brazos y cuanto más la sostenía, más seguro estaba que estaba manejando mal la situación con Candy, así que decidió descubrir por qué le había fascinado y consumido durante su adolescencia. Mientras crecían, ella no había sido guapa, no hasta los primeros años de instituto y no como ahora.

Terry terminó de ponerse las botas y se levantó.

Iba a permanecer en el pueblo hasta la tarde siguiente y no tenía realmente planes, así que se debía a sí mismo averiguarlo antes de irse. Una parte de él pensaba que ella también se lo debía por todas las veces que se tuvo que sujetar las manos cuando lo que realmente quería era hacer que recorrieran todo su cuerpo. Quería saborear sus labios y su cuello, quería poner la boca sobre sus pechos y que sus manos descendieran por sus piernas.

Si era completamente honesto, tenía que admitir que una parte de su plan poco tenía que ver con la niña de su pasado y todo con la mujer que había abierto la puerta llevando el pelo envuelto en una toalla, las mejillas sonrosadas por la ducha y los pezones marcándose en la bata de seda. Se sentía atraído por la mujer que enrojeció cuando metió el dinero en sus pantalones de esquí y encontró más de lo que buscaba, al contrario que Luisa que metió su número de teléfono en su bolsillo mientras le contaba exactamente lo que quería.

Recordar la cara de Candy en el momento exacto en que se dio cuenta de donde había metido la mano hizo que los labios de Terry se curvaran en una sonrisa. Cogió los bastones de esquí del rincón donde los dejó el día anterior. Si ella no era cuidadosa, la próxima vez que lo tocara, no sería un accidente.

El último día del año 2000 fue espectacular. El sol brillaba en un cielo casi despejado y la temperatura rondaba los treinta grados farenheit. Un tiempo perfecto para esquiar.

—¿Estás seguro de que no me voy a caer?

—Sí, y si lo haces yo te cogeré.

Incluso aunque Terry sabía lo que estaba haciendo, Candy todavía estaba un poco insegura. Seguro, él le había ayudado a alquilar la ropa y el equipo adecuado, el largo bueno de bastones y esquís, pero ella no estaba tan segura sobre el telesilla.

La cola se movió un poco y Candy plantó los bastones en el suelo y se dio un poco de impulso. Sólo habían dado unas cuantas lecciones antes de ponerse en la cola.

—¿No deberíamos intentar primero la «colina de los conejitos»?

—La colina de los conejitos es para miedosos.

En estos momentos ella podría vivir con eso.

—Con este traje es donde encajo —dijo refiriéndose a su traje de una pieza que se cerraba por la parte de delantera y se ceñía en la cintura. Era de un color azul claro y tenía el nombre Patagonia cosido en su pecho izquierdo.

—Estás linda —dijo Terry tratando de parecer sincero, pero su sonrisa era demasiado divertida. En contraste con Candy, Terry no parecía infantil. Vestido completamente de negro parecía uno de esos esquiadores de los anuncios de Ray-Ban.

—Bueno, no dejo de pensar en la última vez que esquié y no puedo parar de pensar en que me voy a caer y romperme una pierna otra vez, sólo que esta vez cuando los chicos de la patrulla de esquí vengan a por mí, llevaré puesto un traje de conejito. —Se rascó la nariz con la mano enguantada—. Pienso en lo mucho que eso apesta.

Terry la observó a través de sus oscuras gafas de sol que le hacían imposible verle los ojos.

—Entonces no pienses en ello.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Gracias, ojalá pudiera.

Se movieron un poco más en la cola y ella volvió a repasar las instrucciones que Terry le había dado sobre como montarse en la silla.

Mirar hacia atrás, coger la barra que está en la parte de afuera de la silla con la mano, y sentarse cuando la silla te dé en los muslos.

Fácil.

Para su sorpresa y calma, y con la ayuda de Terry sentarse en el elevador fue más fácil de lo que pensó. Permanecer en él, era más difícil. Sus botas y los esquís pesaban tanto que la tiraban hacia abajo. El resbaladizo traje tampoco ayudaba. Le entró el pánico y se sujetó a la silla.

—Me estoy resbalando.

Terry alzó los brazos por encima de sus cabezas y bajó la barra de seguridad. Candy apoyó los esquís en la barra que había en la parte de abajo y se relajó mientras la silla los elevaba cada vez más arriba, por encima de las copas de los árboles cubiertos de nieve. La gente que había debajo parecían hormigas de colores y sólo el ruido del cable del telesilla llenaba el aire que rozaba sus mejillas.

—¿Qué tipo de detective privado eres? —preguntó Terry rompiendo el silencio.

Ella le miró, su pelo café y traje negro contrastaban con el azul del cielo, sus mejillas se estaban volviendo rosas y los rayos del sol se reflejaban en sus gafas. Concentró sus pupilas y bajó la mirada hacia sus labios.

—Personas desaparecidas en su mayoría. —Le respondió—. A veces investigo fraudes de seguros.

Su boca formó la palabra «¿Cómo?»

—¿Investigar fraudes? Bien, vamos a ver, una compañía aseguradora asentada en el Este, necesita que algunos trabajos se realicen en Londres. Ellos llaman a mi oficina y me contratan para que investigue los daños de la póliza. Por ejemplo, el año pasado una mujer se cayó en el lugar de trabajo y supuestamente se dañó la espalda y quedó confinada a una silla de ruedas. Ella pidió el dinero del seguro pero nadie la vio caerse y no había cámaras de seguridad. La compañía de seguros me contrató para que la siguiera durante tres semanas.

—¿Eso no es peligroso?

—Aburrido generalmente. Pero al final la fotografié conduciendo coches de choque con sus hijos en una feria.

—Siempre fuiste una cosita muy tenaz —sonrió, dejando ver el contraste de los blancos dientes con los broceados labios—. Pensé que querías ser enfermera.

Mirarle a la boca la revolvía el estómago, y se preguntó cómo sería besarle. Inclinarse y presionar sus fríos labios contra los suyos, besarle hasta que la temperatura cambiara y sus bocas se volvieran calientes y húmedas. Apartó la mirada y la dirigió a las copas de los árboles.

—Y tú ibas a ser actor.

Él se rió un poco y atrajo su atención hacia su boca nuevamente.

—Solías recitarme por horas a Shakespeare.

—Y tú solías darme inyecciones en el trasero.

—Pero nunca te bajaste demasiado los pantalones. Todo lo que puede ver era la parte de arriba de su trasero.

—¿Era por eso por lo que siempre querías ponerme inyecciones? ¿Querías ver mi trasero?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

―No tenía hermanos y sentía curiosidad si eras diferente que yo en esa parte.

—Eras una pequeña pervertida.

Una nube tapó el sol y detrás de los cristales de sus gafas ella vio su mirada, traspasándola como si pudiera ver a través de su traje azul de esquí.

—Aunque yo también te veía cuando se te bajaba el bikini —dijo y ella sintió algo caliente y liquido revolviéndose en su estómago.

La silla descendía según se aproximaban a la cima y Terry elevó la barra de seguridad.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te conté para bajarte de la silla?

Ella se pasó los bastones a la mano que estaba en la parte de dentro de la silla.

—Lo más importante es hacer una cuña como practicamos antes.

Ella asintió y sus esquís se deslizaron por la nieve según se ponía de pie. La silla la empujó hacia delante y por unos instantes pensó «lo estoy haciendo bien».

Entonces la rampa se curvó hacia la izquierda. Candy continuó hacia adelante y fue cogiendo velocidad.

—¡Indica con los esquís la dirección a la quieres ir! —gritó Terry desde algún sitio detrás de ella.

—¿Qué?

Enterró frenéticamente los bastones en la nieve para parar, pero no sirvió de nada. Se deslizó fuera de la rampa hacia el plástico naranja puesto para alejar a los esquiadores de los árboles. Las puntas de sus esquís atravesaron los agujeros que había en el plástico naranja y ella se enredó con él. No se cayó, pero sólo porque se había agarrado a la parte de arriba de la valla y se sujetaba con fuerza.

—Candy.

Miró por encima de su hombro.

— ¿Estás bien?

Una niña no más alta que la cintura de Candy pasó junto a ellos sobre sus pequeños esquís y movió la cabeza como queriendo decir: «¡Qué torpe!»

—¿Cómo salgo de aquí?

Terry se puso detrás de ella, y la agarró del cinturón poniéndola en libertad. Se dirigió a un lado de la colina y le informó sobre el nuevo plan.

―Sujétate a mi bastón y yo esquiaré delante de ti. Usa tu cuña y yo dirigiré.

Candy tenía sus dudas, pero el nuevo plan funcionó bastante bien. Sobre la leve inclinación de la pista el controlaba la velocidad y sus esquís perfectamente juntos, moviéndose de un lado a lado y haciendo un elegante dibujo de serpiente en la nieve. Ella sujetaba sus bastones con una mano, la parte de atrás de los de él con la otra y en lugar de mirar a los pinos o a los otros esquiadores que pasaban junto a ellos, estudió la parte de atrás de los poderosos muslos de Terry. Hacía que fuera tan fácil.

Se pararon junto a una marca, los esquís en posición horizontal y Candy lanzó una mirada a la parte baja de la montaña.

—Pensé que íbamos a esquiar en una pendiente para principiantes.

—Esto es.

Ella envolvió sus brazos con los de Terry para no deslizarse. Bajó las capas de abrigo sus músculos eran pura roca.

—Esto parece el Monte Everest.

—¿Tienes miedo?

—No quiero volver a romperme la pierna.

—Vamos a probar con esto —dijo mientras apartaba el brazo de Candy del suyo. La puso delante de él y se pasó los bastones a la otra mano—. Vi esto en la escuela de esquí para niños. — Se puso detrás de ella, sus esquís por fuera de los de ella. Apoyó las manos en su estómago y puso su espalda junto a su pecho, sus muslos rozaban los de ella y la parte de arriba de su cabeza se ajustaba perfectamente bajo su barbilla.

Candy le miró, su boca a pocos centímetros de la de él. El aroma a almizcle de la crema de afeitar y el aire frío de la montaña se metían en su piel. Sus respiraciones se entrelazaban y si Terry bajaba su boca sólo un poquito, sus labios se tocarían. Ella quería que se tocaran. Quería quitarse el guante y poner su mano caliente contra su fría mejilla. Sentía su calor atravesar el nailon y GoreTex de sus pantalones de esquí. Imposible, pero a pesar de todas las capas de ropa el calentaba su espalda, muslos y la parte debajo de su abdomen.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —le preguntó al reflejo de sus gafas.

—Pon los bastones juntos y sujétalos a media altura, enfrente de ti como si fueras una camarera.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé —él sacudió la cabeza y su barbilla rozó su frente—, vi al instructor de los niños haciéndolo, creo que tiene algo que ver con el equilibrio. Pero quiero que lo hagas para que no me los claves en la pierna.

Ella se empezó a reír y preguntó.

—¿Algo más?

—Déjame ser el que dirija y relájate —lo dijo justo por encima de su oreja. Entonces giró los esquís un poco y se deslizaron por la montaña hacienda un elegante «Cs».

Relajarse. Ella lo intentaba, pero si no fuera por la pelvis de él presionando en la suya mientras movía los esquís para que fueran más despacio, o sus muslos apretando cuando aceleraban, relajarse quizás hubiera sido posible. Ella se podría haber relajado lo suficiente para disfrutar del viento en su pelo, de la suave brisa en sus mejillas o darse cuenta de que realmente estaba esquiando. Pero era demasiado consciente de la suave presión de su entrepierna en la espalada.

Bajó las manos y presionó sus bastones en los muslos.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó por encima del ruido que hacían sus esquís al deslizarse por la nieve.

—Sí, —pero no estaba tan segura. Mientras Terry giraba un poco las puntas de los esquís preparado para girar, él la instruyó en el uso de puntas. Pero en lugar de prestar atención, Candy estaba pensando en lo que había pasado esa mañana cuando ella metió la mano en su bolsillo y recordó el calor de su semi-erecto pene contra las yemas de sus dedos. Debajo de su ropa, sus pechos se tensaron y el roce del sujetador contra el traje de nylon irritaba la sensible piel. Él continuaba instruyéndola mientras ella seguía imaginándolo desnudo. Se sentía culpable y una pervertida y de pronto ya no tenía tanto miedo por caerse colina abajo como lo tenía de estar muriéndose por Terry Granchester.

Él extendió los dedos sobre la parte delantera de su traje y le hablo al oído.

—Tu pelo huele a piña colada. En el instituto olía a champú de bebé.

El calor de sus palabras se deslizó por el cuello de Candy y las puntas de sus esquís se cruzaron. Los tacones de sus botas se elevaron y ella se fue hacia delante. Terry intentó agarrarla del cinturón, «Maldición» maldijo a la vez que los dos se caían al suelo en un lío de piernas, brazos, esquís y bastones. Cayó encima de ella y el aire abandonó sus pulmones mientras los dos se deslizaban unos tres metros antes de pararse en la mitad de la pista.

—¿Candy?

Ella levantó su cara de la nieve.

—¿Sí?

—¿Estás herida? —preguntó a la vez que quitaba su peso de encima de ella.

Candy había perdido los bastones y los esquís en algún momento de la caída y se giró para tumbarse boca arriba mientras Terry se elevaba por encima de ella, por lo que le dio con el codo en el pecho. A él todavía le quedaba un esquí, el cual estaba justo encima de su pie. Terry se quitó las gafas de los ojos y se las apoyó en la cabeza.

—Estoy bien —respondió Candy—, sólo me he quedado un poco sin aire.

Él sonrió, haciendo que aparecieran unas arrugas al lado de sus ojos azules.

—Fue una buena caída.

—Gracias. ¿Estás herido?

—Si lo estuviera, ¿me darías un beso para que estuviera mejor?

—¿Sobre qué? ¿Qué tengo que besar?

Él soltó una risita y le toco la cara.

—La frente —dijo.

Candy le puso su enguantada mano en la mejilla y le besó justo entre las cejas.

—¿Mejor?

Le miró a los ojos y sus labios rozaron los suyos mientras asentía.

―Mucho.

A Candy se le quedó el aire en el pecho, la boca abierta mientras esperaba su beso. En cambio, él se puso de rodillas y se giró hacia los árboles, donde unas adolescentes pasaron a su lado esquiando.

—Estás de suerte —dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

El aire frío y la decepción enfriaron la ardiente anticipación que había hecho que su presión sanguínea se alterara. Casi la había besado, ¿no?

—Lo sé —dijo esperando que él no se diera cuenta de la confusión de su voz—. Me podría haber roto la pierna otra vez —dijo mientras se sentaba y buscaba los esquís.

—No me refería a eso —dijo bajándose las gafas y cubriéndose los ojos—. Te recogeré el equipo.

Mientras Terry recogía las cosas, Candy se sacudió la nieve de los guantes a la vez que se preguntaba qué habría querido decir él. Cuánto más tiempo pasaba con Terry, más confundida se sentía. La ayudó con los esquís y cuando estuvieron listos, él esquió a su lado esta vez. Le decía cuando necesitaba girar y cuando por fin llegaron abajo sólo se había caído dos veces más.

Mientras esperaban en la cola del telesilla, Terry le daba instrucciones sobre cómo usar mejor los esquís y la entretenía con historia de la vez que había chocado con una «galleta muerta» y se había caído con el «trasero sobre los codos» por la montaña. Entraron en una agradable conversación, como la que comparten dos personas que se conocen bien pero que han cambiado con el tiempo. Habían crecido en direcciones diferentes, pero todavía seguían unidos profundamente, donde la memoria guardaba maravillosos regalos que esperaban volver a ser reabiertos.

Candy escuchaba el sonido de su voz y su profunda risa y pensó que seguramente podría oírle durante toda su vida. Por primera vez desde que había entrado en su habitación esa mañana, se sentía relajada por completo. Hasta que Luisa Buchanan fue hacia ellos como si fuera campeona olímpica y creando una nube de nieve al pararse, su traje de una pieza ciñéndose a sus curvas como si fuese una Barbie. Sólo Luisa podía parecerse a las que acompañaban siempre a Hugh Hefnier[2] mientras que Candy parecía como si estuviera repartiendo huevos pintados.

—Pensé que nos íbamos a encontrar en la parte de atrás —le dijo Luisa a Terry sin molestarse en mirar a Candy.

Habían pasado diez años, pero algunas cosas no cambiaban. Candy tenía una vida que le encantaba y un trabajo que disfrutaba. Era feliz y triunfadora, pero estar junto a Luisa todavía la hacía sentir insignificante.

—Estoy enseñando a Candy a esquiar.

Finalmente, detrás de las lentes azules de sus gafas, Luisa desvió su atención a Candy y ésta se sintió como si volviera a estar en séptimo curso.

La perfecta Luisa Buchanan la miraba como si fuera algo que no mereciera hacerla perder el tiempo, y como en séptimo curso, Candy casi esperaba que Luisa la observara por encima de la nariz y le preguntara si había comprado toda su ropa en Sears.

—Neil me dijo que habías cambiado —dijo Luisa y volvió a centrar su atención en Terry—. Deberías venir, todo el mundo está allí. Alguien abrió las verjas y todo el mundo está haciendo carreras de slalom.

—Quizá más tarde —le dijo Terry mientras él y Candy avanzaban un poco más en la cola del telesilla.

Luisa avanzó con ellos.

—Oh, bien —miró a Candy otra vez como si finalmente se diera cuenta de ella y viera algo inesperado. Una amenaza—. Es muy divertido, tú también deberías venir.

Candy sacudió la cabeza.

—No lo creo.

Ella y Terry se pusieron en posición para montarse en la silla siguiente. Puso los bastones en la mano que quedaba dentro de la silla y miró por encima del hombro. Cogió la silla junto a Terry y ésta los elevó del suelo dejando a Luisa detrás.

—Wow, eso sí que era una figura —dijo Candy mientras Terry bajaba la barra de protección.

—Sí, el yoga te ayuda.

Una furia incomprensible hizo que Candy frunciera el cejo y se ajustara los bastones a las manos.

—No tienes que esquiar más conmigo. Puedes esquiar con ella si quieres.

—Ya lo sé.

Candy volvió la cabeza y estudió los árboles. Quería decirle que Luisa era una buscona.

—Así que… ¿realmente ella se puede transformar en una cabra?

Como él no respondió le miró. Estaba mirando al frente, como si ella no le hubiera hecho una pregunta.

—¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Te da vergüenza?

―¿Por qué tendría que estar avergonzado?

—Porque has tenido una relación sexual un poco extravagante con Luisa Buchanan. Yo estaría avergonzada si fuera tú.

—¿Por qué? ¿Eres una puritana? ¿Has tenido alguna vez una relación sexual extravagante?

No estaba segura. Una vez lo había hecho en un baño público con un antiguo novio.

—Por supuesto.

Finalmente la miró, pero sus gafas de sol le impedían ver sus ojos.

—¿Como de extravagante?

No se lo quería decir.

—Lo que yo pensaba, eres una puritana.

—No lo soy

Por encima de sus gafas, una oscura ceja elevó la frente en un gesto dudoso...

—¡No lo soy! —insistió Candy—. Puedo volverme extravagante —y con énfasis añadió—: Extremadamente extravagante.

Él elevó la otra ceja.

—Cuéntamelo.

—No.

—Si lo haces, te contaré lo que quieres oír sobre Luisa.

—En los cuartos de baño del Gordon Ramsay—pero no mencionó que su novio trabajaba allí —, dos veces, ahora es tu turno.

Él esperó unos momentos antes de preguntar.

—¿Quieres saber todos los jugosos detalles sobre Luisa y sobre mí?

No estaba tan segura de seguir queriendo saber algo ahora mismo, pero había llegado demasiado lejos como para echarse atrás.

—No, sólo quiero saber cómo es la postura de la cabra.

—No lo sé, no me acosté con ella.

—¿Qué?

—Es eso lo que realmente querías oír, ¿no? Que no me acosté con la niña que solía atormentarte.

Eso era exactamente lo que quería saber.

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¿No pasaste la noche con ella?

—No.

—¿Por qué me dijiste que lo hiciste?

—No lo hice, tú lo asumiste.

Pero él, a propósito, había dejado que ella pensara lo peor, él porqué ella no lo sabía. Había cosas sobre el Terry adulto que no sabía. Cosas básicas.

—¿Dónde vives? —preguntó.

Él se quitó los guantes.

—Realmente en ningún sitio por ahora. Hace varios meses vendí mi casa de Seatle y me fui al apartamento de Aspen por un tiempo, pero desgraciadamente he tenido que pasar meses en Palm Springs con mis abuelos.

—¿Por qué desgraciadamente?

La miró, y luego volteó a otro lado.

—Mi abuelo tiene problemas de salud —fue todo lo que dijo—. Algún día me gustaría vivir en Nueva York.

—¿Puedes recoger todo e irte a donde quieras?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Llevo sin trabajo algún tiempo.

—¿Qué has estado haciendo?

—Viajar un poco, algo de esquí, y viendo demasiado tiempo Rally Jessy.

Candy se preguntó cuánto dinero tendría para poder permitirse tener tiempo libre para esquiar y ver talk shows. Annie había mencionada algo de millones, pero podía haber exagerado como con el rumor de Kathy Ireland.

—¿Que hacías antes de volverte un maestro del esquí?

—¿Has oído hablar alguna vez de BizTech?

—No, lo siento.

—No lo sientas. Es una compañía de software que empecé con dos amigos hace cinco años.

Terry le contó a Candy que inició la compañía vendiendo sus acciones de Microsoft. Le explicó como creaba programas para predecir tendencias en los negocios, pero Candy no tenía ni idea a qué se estaba refiriendo. No le interesaba. Mientras ascendían sobre las copas de los pinos lo único que le importaba era estar sentada en la misma silla que él y escuchar su voz.

Hicieron varias carreras más antes de que atardeciera y a pesar de que Candy mejoraba cada vez, no pensaba que Michael "Eddie" Edwards tuviera algo de qué preocuparse. Pararon para comer, pero los restaurantes del hotel estaban llenos así que se cambiaron las botas y se fueron paseando algunas manzanas a un restaurante de las afueras.

Después de comer, Candy no se sentía con ganas de esquiar más y alegó que tenía los tobillos doloridos, así que persuadió a Terry para que la llevara a dar una vuelta por el pueblo. Se montaron en un Jeep Cherokee de renta del hotel y se dirigieron hacia el sur. Pasaron por la por la villa de la familia Andley donde Candy se había criado y condujeron durante media milla más hacia la pequeña casa donde vivió Terry. Dos niños estaban jugando con un Golden Retrieve en el jardín delantero y una vieja camioneta estaba aparcada junto a la casa. Verlo, le trajo a la memoria las muchas veces que ella y Terry habían andado o corrido en esa casa, su abuela llamándolos para que se quitaran los zapatos.

—¿Crees que la alfombra seguirá siendo de ese color verde como de verdura cocida?

Él la observó y regresó la mirada a la casa.

—Quizá. Estaba garantizada para sobrevivir a un ataque nuclear.

—Me pregunto si nuestro fuerte del árbol sobrevivió todos estos años.

—Lo dudo.

—Seguro que sí.

Terry se quitó las gafas de sol y las arrojó sobre el salpicadero del coche.

—¿Qué te quieres apostar?

—Diez dólares.

—No lo creo —le echó un vistazo—. Si apostamos, yo digo cual será mi premio.

—No te voy a enseñar mi trasero.

Él se rió.

—No estaba pensando en tu trasero.

—¿Entonces en qué?

—Te lo haré saber cuando gane.

Candy se preocupó un poco por lo que él podría reclamar si ganaba, pero creyó que no le haría hacer algo que ella no quisiese.

—Si yo gano, me tienes que comprar una botella de champán. —Y como él no parecía muy preocupado, añadió—: Y tienes que beber de mi bota.

Él se rió entre dientes.

—No lo creo.

—Ok, pero tienes que comprarme un buen champán, no cualquier cosa.

Aparcaron el jeep a media milla de la vieja casa de Terry, en la entrada de la carretera de servicio que daba al bosque.

La carretera estaba bloqueada por una verja, pero las densas copas de los árboles evitaban hubiera mucha nieve en el suelo.

Terry fue hacia la verja primero, luego Candy. Y mientras pasaba sus dos piernas por encima de la valla, le miró mientras él la cogía por la cintura. Apoyó las manos sobre sus hombros y él la fue deslizando poco a poco por la parte delantera de su chaqueta.

—No pesas mucho más de lo que solías pesar antes —dijo mientras la ponía de pie.

Candy lo sabía mejor. Pesaba cuarenta y dos kilos cuando se graduó y había ganado desde entonces por lo menos 6 kilos más en los últimos diez años.

La perfecta nieve blanca cubría sus botas y tobillos mientras andaban juntos por la carretera que cruzaba la montaña.

Candy no estaba muy segura de reconocer el área donde pasó mucho tiempo de pequeña.

—¿Sabes a dónde vamos?

―Sí. —Sus hombros se rozaron y el pregunto—: ¿Frío?

Anduvieron por la nieve, y en realidad ella se estaba poniendo un poco caliente.

—No mucho, ¿tú?

—No. —Terry miró por encima de su cabeza, observando la zona—. ¿Tienes novio? —preguntó como si no le importara lo más mínimo—. ¿Estás viéndote con alguien?

—No, ¿tú?

—No en este momento.

Candy tropezó con una piedra escondida bajo la nieve y se sujetó a su brazo para no caerse.

Él la observó por encima del hombro.

—Tan llena de gracia como siempre, veo.

Candy le miró a la cara. Era verdad. De niña nunca tuvo mucha coordinación a diferencia de cómo era ahora, Terry tampoco había sido perfecto. Ella apartó sus manos de él, quizá el también necesitaba recordar.

—Creo que es por allí.

Totalmente sin sentido de la orientación, Candy le siguió por el pequeño prado. Él se detuvo y miró a su alrededor, entonces la llevó por un pequeño camino bloqueado por los densos pinos.

La nieve crujía bajo sus botas mientras andaban unos quince metros y de pronto los árboles se esparcieron, llegaron a un pequeño claro en donde la nieve les volvió a cubrir los tobillos.

—Ahí está —dijo Terry señalando a un pino que estaba justo frente a ellos.

Candy se acercó un poco y contempló los viejos y deteriorados tablones de su fuerte. Las escaleras ya no estaban y varios tablones se había roto y caído al suelo.

—Parte de él todavía está en pie, así que supongo que la apuesta ha quedado en tablas.

Terry se puso detrás de ella.

—O los dos hemos ganado la mitad del premio. —Deslizó sus manos sobre sus hombros y luego por las mangas de su chaqueta de esquí—. Pagaré por media botella de champán y yo obtengo la mitad de lo que quiero.

Candy se volvió y le observó la cara, la sombra de los árboles creando una sombra sobre su frente.

—¿Y es?

Terry la acercó a él y dijo en un susurro.

—Quiero la mitad de ti.

Continuará…

 **Espacio para charlar**

 **Hola, hola, chicas:**

 **¿Cómo les va?**

 **A mí, bien, no me quejo tanto, jajaja. Antes que otra cosa, les quiero decir que yo acepto cualquier opinión, critica, chiste, chisme y comentario que me quieran hacer, lo que jamás consentiré serán las ofensas para mí o entre ustedes. Las chicas Sara y Eleanor están en mi lista negra debido a sus insultos hacia mi persona en el fic Quebrada, no sé por qué de nuevo pudieron comentar, pero en teoría ya no pueden hacerlo. Y no, no me cierro a la libre expresión ni nada por el estilo, simplemente no creo que tengan derecho a insultar a la autora si una historia no es de su agrado. Del fic pueden escribir lo que se les de la regalada gana, es su opinión después de todo, pero sin ofender a otras chicas porque yo prefiero que mi página de reviews sea eso, reviews para la historia y no un hervidero de dimes y diretes.**

 **Pasando a otra cosa, cómo vieron el capítulo? Uff, por suerte Terry no se fue con Luisa y al parecer si quiere algo con Candy, pero será verdadero o parte de una venganza? Aahhh, jajaja. Si soy sincera con ustedes Rachel Gibson me gusta como autora, tiene varias sagas y la otra historia que me gustaría adaptar (cuando termine mis pendientes) es muy intensa, lo único "malo" que encuentro en sus historias es que el personaje femenino siempre parece "débil" desarrolla muy bien a sus personajes masculinos, pero a ellas las hace ver aprovechadas y medio viles, que se dan cuenta de su error muy tarde y no parecer haber madurado del todo. Aunque esa es totalmente mi impresión.**

 **Ah, les comentó otra cosa, he puesto una encuesta en mi perfil de Fanfiction (esta entre mi nombre y mi foto y dice Vote Now), espero que puedan ayudarme y responderla.**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar:**

 **Skarllet Northman, Nally Graham, Betinca C, Eli, Guest, Becky7024 (gracias por tu mp, más tarde te respond), Sofa Saldaa, Aliss, Cyrene Cyanide, MeruruRainbow, XanxisK, Edichi, Canulita Pech (maravilloso capítulo de Acaricia el alma, al rato comento), Dulce Graham, Amrica Gra, Venezolana lopez (gracias por tu mp, me encanto), Blanca G y demás lectores anónimos.**

 **04 – oct – 2018**

 **Ceshire…**

* * *

[1] Pistola de Voltios (descargas eléctricas).

[2] Dueño de PlayBoy


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Debía de estar bromeando, por supuesto.

-¿Qué mitad? —preguntó

—La de arriba —él puso la mano en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y acercó su cara hacia la suya—. O quizá tome la parte de abajo. —Su aliento rozándo los labios—. Siempre he querido echar un buen vistazo a la parte de abajo.

A Candy se le cortó la respiración en la garganta, junto a su nerviosa risa. Quizás no estaba bromeando.

—Aparta las manos de mi trasero.

Él se rió suavemente junto a su boca.

—¿Quieres apostar a que te hago cambiar de opinión?

No esperó a que le respondiera para besarla. Entreabiertos, sus labios se posaron en su boca, mandado ardientes escalofríos por la espalda.

Candy deslizó las manos por sus hombros hasta la parte de atrás de su cuello. Se puso de puntillas y se apoyó contra su pecho.

—Estoy tan contenta de estar aquí contigo —susurró y le tocó con la punta de la lengua sus ardientes labios.

A pesar de los guantes, él enterró las manos en su pelo, le echó la cabeza un poco para atrás dejando la boca abierta un poco más, pero en lugar de darle un beso explosivo, le succionó suavemente el labio inferior. Con cada lametazo de su boca, ella sentía un apretón en los pechos, entre las piernas… y en su corazón. Sus ojos se cerraron y ella dejó que las sensaciones se apoderaran de ella como miel caliente, espesa y dulce.

Éste no era el chico que ella conocía. El hombre que la derretía en medio del invierno sabía lo que quería, sabía lo que estaba haciendo, sin dar rodeos, con las órdenes de su boca. Lo había hecho antes y era muy, pero que muy bueno creando seductores pensamientos en su cabeza. Este Terry era alguien a quien nunca había conocido. Alguien que hacía que se desesperara por tocarlo a través de la ropa. Se quitó los guantes y los dejó caer al suelo. Desnudos ahora, sus dedos le peinaron el cabello. Frío y sedoso, se rizaba sobre sus nudillos y le hacía cosquillas en las palmas.

Terry le inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y presiono más sus labios contra los de ella. Su boca se abría y cerraba, y se volvía a abrir imitando la de un hombre hambriento. Su lengua se deslizó en su boca para un combate sexual, devorándola y creando una fuerte succión. Le dio un beso largo y duro, sus lenguas tocándose, explorando sabores y texturas hasta que un gemido le salió de las profundidades del pecho. Se apartó un poco y la contempló, su respiración era entrecortada mientras intentaba meter aire en sus pulmones.

No, éste no era el Terry que no había hecho nada más que cogerla de la mano y besarle los labios. Este Terry la miraba con pasión, dejándola ver exactamente qué era lo que él quería. Que quería algo más que cogerla de la mano, y desde algún lugar, en donde se almacenaban antiguos recuerdos y sentimientos, en algún lugar cercano a su corazón, el pasado y el presente se entrelazaban en un lío de confusas emociones, y el chico al que había querido, pronto se estaba convirtiendo en el hombre del que se podía enamorar.

—¿Recuerdas todas las veces que fui a tu casa? —le preguntó con una voz áspera—. Tu madre abría la puerta y yo le preguntaba si podías jugar.

―Mmm… hmm.

Él se mordió con la boca el dedo corazón de cada mano enguantada y se quitó los guantes que cayeron al suelo

—¿Qué dices Candy? —él fue a por la cremallera de su traje de esquí y la miró a los ojos. No pidió permiso, pero ella sabía que le podía parar si quería—. ¿Quieres jugar?

—¿Qué tienes en mente? —preguntó a pesar de que se figuraba que ya lo sabía.

—Algo de esto…

Lentamente le bajó la cremallera hasta la mitad del pecho. El aire frío chocó contra su ardiente piel, la cual se tensó y los pezones se endurecieron, casi hasta un punto doloroso. Él la seguía mirando a los ojos mientras cogía los bordes de su traje y los bajaba un poco.

—… un poco de eso.

Candy contuvo la respiración y esperó. Varios prolongados momentos pasaron mientras el deslizaba la vista por su barbilla, hacia su cuello y bajaba hasta su sujetador. De repente todo en él se quedó quieto, parpadeó dos veces y sacudió su cabeza como si se hubiera sorprendido.

—¡Jesús! No llevas camiseta.

—¿Debía de hacerlo?

—Supongo que no —dijo mientras deslizaba sus manos dentro de su traje. Las calientes palmas la tocaron el estómago y luego subieron hasta rodear sus pechos—. Quizá no creciste hasta después del instituto, pero la espera mereció la pena. Eres perfecta.

A Candy la respiración se le agolpaba a la vez que ponía los pechos en sus manos y se acercaba para besarle la barbilla. Le puso a un lado el cuello de su chaqueta y bajó un poco la camiseta. Contra la caliente piel de su garganta, ella presionó sus labios mientras le saboreaba.

Terry se inclinó un poco sobre sus rodillas, la agarró por la parte de atrás de los muslos y enlazó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Con dos largos pasos le aprisionó la espalda contra el árbol y atrajo su cara a la suya. Instantáneamente su boca estaba sobre la de ella, caliente y carnal, no había dulces besos esta vez, no estaba jugando. Apartó las cremalleras y sus manos ocuparon el espacio. Sus pezones rozaban el centro de sus palmas, lo dedos presionando los pechos. Terry introdujo la lengua en su boca y presionó su pelvis contra su centro. A través del GoreTex y el nylon, ella le podía sentir, largo y duro, y apretó sus piernas más alrededor de sus caderas. Él abrió las piernas y movió la boca hacia su barbilla y cuello. Le besó la garganta y la cima de los pechos.

Candy arqueo la espalda, presiono sus hombros contra el árbol y entrelazo sus dedos en su pelo.

La punta de su lengua trazó el borde de su sujetador hasta el centro y deslizó los labios hacia la zona más llena de sus pechos.

Una parte de ella sabía que no debía permitir esto, que estaba mal, pero no estaba arrepentida. Se sentía bien.

Le miró la oscura cabeza, las mejillas y entonces cerró los ojos y sólo permitió que las sensaciones que él creaba en ella tomaran el control. Las sensaciones de su húmeda y suave lengua a través del abrasivo material de su sujetador. El calor que se deslizaba por su cuerpo y que hacía que se le encogieran los dedos de los pies dentro de las botas. Le recorrió el cabello con sus manos, su cuello, sus hombros y otra vez el pelo tocándolo todo lo que fuera posible, pero no era ni remotamente suficiente. Ella movía sus caderas y a través de las capas de ropa que tenían, él volvió a empujar contra ella.

Pero todavía no era suficiente. Ella lo quería todo. Quería todo de él, pero al final, estaba frustrada por sus ropas de invierno.

Otro agonizante gemido le salió de la garganta y le sujetó los muslos para mantenerla quieta. Levantó la cabeza y Candy le miró a la cara, a sus húmedos labios y a la ardiente frustración que brillaba en sus soñolientos ojos azules. El aire frío reemplazó el calor de su boca, finalmente trayendo un atisbo de cordura a la realidad de la situación.

Desenredó sus piernas de alrededor de su cintura y se deslizó contra el árbol hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo. Con cada segundo que pasaba, la pasión que se reflejaba en los ojos de Terry se aclaró un poco hasta que pareció tan calmada como la de Candy. Ella abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. No sabía qué decir.

Terry parecía sufrir el mismo problema. Sin una palabra, le volvió a subir la cremallera hasta la base del cuello, sellando dentro su calor. Entonces se volvió y cogió los guantes de ambos del suelo.

—Se está haciendo tarde —dijo finalmente. Su suave voz sonaba distante para Candy.

—Sí —dijo, incluso aun sabiendo que faltaban horas para que el sol se empezara a poner. Le quitó sus guantes de las manos y metió las manos dentro.

En el camino hacia el coche hablaron muy poco. Conversaciones sin sentido realmente, que pasaban entre largos períodos de silencio. Ambos demasiado ocupados con sus pensamientos, el crujido de la nieve bajo sus botas como el único sonido que perturbaba el silencio absoluto.

Por primera vez desde que Terry le había bajado la cremallera del traje de esquí, Candy sentía las mejillas sonrojadas. Mientras él mantuvo sus manos y su boca sobre ella, no había sentido nada que pudiera parecerse lo más minino a la vergüenza, pero ahora sí lo sentía. Se preguntó qué pensaba él de ella. Si creía que ella dejaba que estas cosas pasaran todo el tiempo.

Normalmente tenía que estar enamorada antes de dejar que la pasión tomara el control. Su madre siempre le había enseñado que su cuerpo era sagrado. Un templo. Hubo varias veces durante la universidad cuando había pensado que su madre era demasiado rígida sobre sexualidad y descartó todo el concepto del «templo sagrado» a favor de una aproximación más moderna de atracción y confesión. Se sentía atraída por un hombre durante algún tiempo, y luego descubría algo malo, como que dejaba la colada en su apartamento, o de repente, se daba cuenta que él tenía malas uñas en los pies y entonces ella se tenía que confesar.

Ahora que era más mayor y sabia, había regresado a las enseñanzas de su madre y era bastante cuidadosa con quien dejaba que adorara su cuerpo. Tenía que sentir algo por el hombre, y le llevaba tiempo sentirse lo suficientemente cómoda como para dejar que la intimidad sucediera.

Hasta hoy.

Todo era diferente hoy. Todo se había dado la vuelta. Nada tenía sentido, y ella no sabía qué pensar o sentir. Ojalá lo supiera. Deseaba tener respuesta para todas las preguntas que le rondaban la cabeza. Ella era investigadora privada y era su trabajo investigar hasta obtener respuestas. Sólo que ésta era su vida privada y no tenía ninguna pista de por dónde empezar.

Terry la volvió a ayudar a pasar por encima de la valla pero esta vez no hubo pequeños roces. Le abrió la puerta del coche y se sacudió la nieve de las botas antes de subirse. Para ser dos personas que quince minutos antes parecían no tener ni un ápice de conciencia, un incómodo silencio se extendió entre ellos. La confortable amistad que habían disfrutado unas horas antes se había ido completamente.

De vuelta al hotel, Terry finalmente rompió el silencio.

—Creo que nevará esta noche.

La respuesta de Candy era igual de inspirada.

—Oh, uh-huh.

Se preguntó en qué estaría pensado, pero las oscuras gafas volvían a cubrir sus ojos ocultando toda pista sobre sus pensamientos.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio hasta que Terry acercó el jeep a las puertas del hotel y paró el vehículo. Cuando habló, no era lo que realmente Candy quería oír.

—Lo siento, me dejé llevar. Normalmente no voy aprisionando mujeres contra los árboles —dijo mientras miraba por la ventanilla.

—Yo tampoco. Ah… me dejo aprisionar, me refiero —dijo y pensó un momento— quizá pasó porque sentíamos que nos conocíamos.

—Pero no nos conocemos. —Finalmente la miró a la cara no dejando entrever nada—. No nos conocemos en absoluto.

Candy contempló sus inexpresivos rasgos y pensó que quizá tenía razón. Este hombre tan cerrado no era el Terry que conocía. Justo cuando empezaba a pensar que le conocía, se dio cuenta de que no era así, no lo conocía ya. Lo que, dándose cuenta dolorosamente, era una pena.

—Adiós Terry —dijo y salió del jeep.

Detrás de sus gafas de sol, Terry observó a Candy cruzar las puertas giratorias del hotel. Volvió a poner en marcha el vehículo y fue a la plaza de aparcamiento más alejada del hotel. Apagó el motor y apoyó la cabeza contra el respaldo cerrando los ojos. ¿¡Qué demonios había pasado!? No se podía creer que hubiera arrinconado a Candy contra un árbol y enterrado su cabeza entre sus pechos. Ella estaba equivocada. No sucedió porque la conocía. Diez años atrás él siempre había podido controlarse. Era algo más. Algo que no se quería admitir a sí mismo.

Perdió el control. Eso fue lo que pasó, y no quería pensar en lo que hubiera pasada si fuera verano y quitarle a Candy la ropa sólo hubiera sido cosa de levantarle falda y quitarle las bragas. Se temía que no hubiera podido pararse a sí mismo. Le habría hecho el amor contra el árbol en el que jugaban de niños. Felizmente habría perdido el control por Candy White.

¿Qué se decía sobre lo de ten cuidado con lo que deseas? La apuesta que hizo con ella había sido una broma. Se pasó todo el día imaginando los leotardos que llevaría debajo del traje de esquí y nunca entró en su cabeza que ella solo llevara sujetador, y no había mucho sujetador. Todo el mundo sabía que se debía llevar una combinación de ropa debajo. Todos menos Candy, supuso. Cuando bajó la cremallera pensó que ella le pararía. Quería sorprenderla, pero cuando su mirada descendió, el sorprendido había sido él, como un niño pequeño que hojea por primera vez una PlayBoy

Ahora mientras estaba sentado en el jeep, se preguntaba por qué ella no lo detuvo. Diez años atrás ella le habría parado con el lema «mi cuerpo es un templo» una mierda de excusa que su madre le había enseñado. Ahora no sólo no le paró, sino que había apretado sus piernas a su alrededor y sujetado su cabeza contra su pecho, pero él no podía dejar de preguntarse el porqué. La respuesta fácil fue que los dos eran adultos y disfrutaban del sexo, pero Terry nunca buscaba las respuestas fáciles. Nunca hubiera triunfado en los negocios si lo hubiera hecho.

De camino al hotel otro pensamiento entró en su cabeza. Uno que quería desechar pero que no podía. No le gustaba, pero estaba allí, una pesada voz dentro de su cerebro.

Lo había visto en un motón en hombres mayores y estúpidos chiflados con los que hacia negocios. Hermosas mujeres, mujeres como Luisa que estaban dispuestas a estar con cualquiera siempre y cuando tuviera dinero, y los hombres se engañaban a sí mismos pensando que las mujeres les querían por cómo eran.

Terry no quería creer que Candy pudiera ser tan vacía, pero no la había visto o hablado con ella en diez años. Quizá eso era justamente lo que quería.

Dinero que nunca tuvo de pequeña y la atención que siempre quiso. El ser vista con el pez más grande del estanque. E incluso sabiendo que no era justo juzgándola por su pasado, tampoco era justo lo que ella había hecho antes. Sólo que la última vez él fue el pobre y sucio que ella desechó tan rápido como la basura del día anterior.

Terry abrió la puerta del jeep y salió de él. Sus rápidos pasos le llevaron al hotel y pasaron de largo por la recepción. Sin esperar al ascensor, subió las escaleras hasta el tercer piso. Tenía que sacársela de la mente antes de que se volviera completamente loco. Tenía que llenar su cabeza con algo más que el pensamiento de que ella había agarrado sus tripas y las había retorcido.

Sin pausa, pasó junto a su puerta y se dirigió a su propia habitación. Se quitó la chaqueta, se sentó en el sofá en frente de la chimenea y se cambió las botas de esquí. Incluso de niños, siempre había habido algo sobre Candy. Algo que tiraba de él. Algo que se metía en él y le hacía querer agarrar su pelo con las manos y enterrar la cara en su cuello. La otra noche pensó que no sentía nada por ella, pero estaba equivocado. Esa mañana pensó que podría besarla y tocarla, quizás hacerle el amor. Nada complicado. Sólo dos personas que solían conocerse de niños, y se juntaban de adulos para pasar un buen rato. Sólo un hombre y una mujer que querían darse un poco de placer mutuamente.

Había vuelto a estar equivocado. No eran sólo un hombre y una mujer. Ellos eran Terry y Candy y como en alguna memoria preprogramada, su cuerpo respondía como si volviera a tener diecisiete años, cuando la quería tanto que pensaba que podría morir. Sólo que ahora era peor. Cuando la sostuvo junto a él contra aquel árbol y contempló como sus ojos verdes se volvían oscurecían de pasión, había pasado de quererla a directamente necesitarla.

Terry cogió sus esquís y salió al pasillo. Lo último que quería era necesitar a Candy White.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Candy parpadeó en la oscuridad mientras miraba el reloj que tenía junto a la cama. Las 10:30 de la noche. Se había perdido el banquete y el tour del colegio de verano. No pasaba nada, al fin y al cabo, ella nunca había asistido ahí, regresaba a Escocia en las vacaciones y se quedaba en casa, igual que Terry, aun así le hubiese gustado ver a Karen Klais y a Jen Larkin antes de la ceremonia de premios y asegurarse de que tenía a alguien con quien sentarse y no parecer una completa solitaria.

Se apartó el pelo de la cara y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Después de que Terry la dejara en el hotel, se cambió de ropa y volvió a bajar al vestíbulo. Karen y Jen estaban a punto de irse de compras por las tiendas del pueblo así que Candy se unió a ellas y compró una camiseta del hotel para remplazar a la vieja que usaba para dormir. Pasó un buen rato hablando sobre el pasado con chicas con las que tenía algo en común. Chicas de la banda. Chicas del club de economía doméstica. Chicas lerdas que no sabían esquiar.

Ayudó a Karen a comprar ropa para el bebé que iba a tener y se detuvieron a ver la antigua estación de bomberos que había sido renovada. Se mantuvo ocupada, distrayendo su atención en las compras por lo que no pensó demasiado en Terry. Bueno, al menos no cada minuto que pasaba.

Cuando regresó al hotel, cogió el equipo de esquí que alquiló esa mañana. No tenía sentido conservarlo cuando no planeaba esquiar más. Mientras hacía fila para devolver el espantoso traje azul de esquí, unas risas desviaron su atención de la tienda de alquileres al salón. Sentados junto a un gran fuego y con una imagen acogedora, como si fueran los mejores amigos, estaban Luisa, Annie Cornwell y Terry.

Mientras ella esperaba en la tienda de alquiler, con el estómago revuelto y sosteniendo el traje en el que Terry había introducido sus manos, éste coqueteaba con otras mujeres.

Observó cómo Terry se inclinaba y le decía a Luisa algo al oído y sintió un pinchazo en el corazón que le hizo mirar hacia otro lado. Él la había dejado para estar con Luisa y sus amigas y eso dolía más de lo que era posible.

Después de devolver el traje, se fue a su habitación diciéndose a sí misma que no le importaba. Sus ojos se humedecieron de todas formas, y lo peor era que su corazón no escuchaba razones. Encendió la televisión y vio un poco de las noticias locales antes de prepararse para los eventos preparados para esa tarde. Se tumbó mirando al techo mientas oía un reportaje sobre alguna estúpida asamblea en el ayuntamiento y se quedó dormida. Desafortunadamente, tuvo una pesadilla sobre Terry y Luisa, felices, riéndose, juntos. Ahora que estaba despierta, pensó en regresar a la cama. Volver a ver a Terry con Luisa podría matarla.

La luz de la televisión iluminaba la habitación mientras trataba de imaginar qué estaría pasando en el banquete que de abajo. Sé, ver a Terry con Luisa la mataría, pero quedarse en su habitación imaginándose lo peor también lo haría.

Sintiéndose vacía y sin nada que se pudiera confundir con entusiasmo, Candy se duchó por segunda vez ese día. Cuando salió estaba vestida con unos vaqueros y una camiseta de manga corta. Las palabras Calvin Klein escritas en plata sobre sus pechos. Se puso un cinturón de cuero y las botas de lana que había llevado antes. No estaban a la moda, pero le mantendrían los pies calientes cuando saliera a ver el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales que cada año el hotel hacía a medianoche.

Se secó el cabello y lo trenzó. Se maquilló un poco para sentirse mejor, más que para estar bien ante cierto hombre en particular. Se colocó unos aros de plata en las orejas y aplicó un poco de gomina brillante en el pelo. Parecía bajita, pero estaba bien.

Antes de salir, cogió el abrigo que se había traído de casa y cuando llegó a las escaleras ya eran las once y media. Pasó de largo por la sala de baile donde la reunión había tenido lugar la noche anterior. Esa noche el hotel ofrecía su fiesta anual de noche vieja y la reunión se había trasladado al final del pasillo, a una gran sala de banquetes.

Atravesó la puerta y pensó quedarse por el fondo no sea que se decidiera a efectuar una silenciosa salida.

La voz de Annie Cornwell flotaba por la habitación desde donde estaba, al lado de un gran podio con pequeños trofeos.

—… y nuestro próximo premio es para la pareja con más hijos. Es para Bob y Tamara Henderson. Tienen siete —dijo Annie poniendo una voz feliz, como si tener siete pequeñajos en diez años fuera una de las siete maravillas del mundo. Todo el mundo aplaudió a los órganos reproductores de Bob y Tarama, y Candy pensó que quizás fuera sólo ella y su espeluznante humor pero creía que dar a luz no era algo tan inusual como para merecerse un premio. Era más bien, como si los del comité de la reunión fueran tan necios que tuvieron que pensar razones estúpidas para dar a sus amigos un trofeo. Lo siguiente probablemente sería el premio al pelo más castaño.

Dejó que su vista vagara por la sala, buscado a Karen y a Jen, pero por supuesto, localizó a Terry primero. Y por supuesto estaba sentado en una mesa rodeado de mujeres. Y como si sintiera su mirada sobre él, la miró y se le levantó despacio de la silla.

Mientras Annie anunciaba al siguiente ganador, Candy vio como Terry se dirigía a ella. Tenía la cara bronceada por el sol y los labios un poquito secos. Llevaba unos Levi's desteñidos, un suéter blanco de algodón con cuello marinero y una simple camiseta blanca debajo. Y con cada una de sus pasos, el corazón de Candy se aceleraba un poquito. Y cuánto más se aceleraba su corazón, más enfada se ponía, y cuanto más se enfadaba, menos le preocupaba si su enfado era irracional. La besó y tocó como si ella hubiera significado algo para él y luego la abandonó haciéndola sentir como si no lo fuera. Le hizo cuestionarse sus motivos y los de él. Se sintió insegura e incierta. Algo que le pasaba desde el instituto.

Terry no le debía nada, se recordó a sí misma. Ella no le debía nada. Era un extraño. Eran extraños. Ya no lo conocía.

Sólo que no parecía un extraño. Cuando le miraba a sus familiares ojos azules, sentía como si hubiera regresado a casa. Reconocía su alma. Terry era la única persona viva con la que ella compartía ciertos recuerdos que le podían hacer llevar una sonrisa a los labios, atragantarse o encogérsele el corazón.

Él era el único que conocía todas las inseguridades de su niñez y que en sexto curso había rezado para tener una muñeca «Tarta de Fresa».

—Hola —le dijo mientras se ponía en frente de ella—. ¿Acabas de venir de alguna parte?

—Sí, de mi cuarto.

Annie anunció el premio para la persona que había cambiado menos y Terry esperó a que los aplausos cesaran antes de volver a preguntar.

—¿Has estado en tu cuarto toda la noche?

—Sí.

—¿Sola?

Lo sabía. Después de lo que pasó esa tarde, él se pensaba que era una promiscua y por supuesto había tenido que admitir lo del sexo extravagante en el Gordon Ramsey, lo que no ayudaba a su imagen.

Con el abrigo colgándole de un brazo se apoyó la mano libre en la cadera.

—¿Dónde has estado tú toda la tarde?

—Contigo.

Ella ignoró el rubor que crecía desde su cuello.

—Después de que me abandonaras.

Él entrecerró los ojos un poco.

—Después de que los dos regresamos al hotel —dijo lentamente—, me fui a esquiar.

—Sí, te vi esquiando.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Nada.

—Estás enfadada por algo.

—No, no lo estoy.

—Sí lo estás, siempre he podido decir cuándo estabas enfadada. Te saltan las pecas. Todavía lo haces.

Prefería comer hormigas que decirle por qué estaba enfadada. Miró tras él y buscó entre la multitud hasta que dio con Karen y Jen.

—Perdóname —dijo—, me voy a sentar con mis amigas.

Caminó entre las mesas y justo había puesto su abrigo en el respaldo de una silla vacía cuando Annie anunció el siguiente premio.

—… y el premio para la persona que ha cambiado más es para Candy White.

Candy miró hacia el escenario y se quedó inmóvil. Se asombró de que todavía se acordaran de ella. Vaya, por un momento se sintió especial. Se dirigió hacia donde esta Annie, que le dio un barato trofeo en forma de montaña hecha de un plástico igual de barato.

—Estás fantástica ahora, Candy —le dijo Annie.

Candy observó los azules ojos de Annie y decidió no ofenderse por el comentario. Ella y Annie nunca habían sido amigas, pero Annie nunca fue desagradable con ella a propósito.

—Gracias —dijo—, tú también.

Regresó a la mesa y se sentó echando un vistazo hacia la puerta, Terry ya no estaba allí, pero tampoco seguía sentado con Luisa. Miró por la sala y le vio hablando con George Allen. Se había puesto su chaqueta de esquí y apoyaba el peso sobre una pierna mientras giraba sus llaves con el dedo índice. Le vio sacudir la cabeza y salir de la sala de banquetes y Candy no pudo dejar de preguntarse a donde iría y a quien se encontraría.

—¿Qué premio te ha tocado a ti? —preguntó a Karen en un esfuerzo por apartar su mente de Terry.

—La chica que tiene más probabilidades de dar a luz en la reunión.

—Supongo que les llevaría horas pensar en eso —dijo y miró a Jen—. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

Karen se empezó a reír y Candy esperó que no fuera nada desagradable como la chica que más peso había ganado.

—El de más pecas, incluso más que tú que te decían pecosa —respondió Jen con ceño—. Quería el del mejor pelo, pero se lo dieron a Donny Donovan.

—¿No es gay?

—No, pero su novio sí lo es, creo.

—¿Quién es su novio? —pregunto Candy.

—¿Recuerdas a un chico que se graduó un año antes que nosotros, Deke Rogers?

—No —dijo Candy—, ¡espera! ¿Deke Rogers? ¿El chico que se parecía a Brad Pitt y hacía carreras de coche? ¿Del que todo el mundo estaba locamente enamorado?

—Sí, incluido Donny.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Pufff, ¿no podría alguien como George Allen hacernos un favor a todas las mujeres y ser gay? A nadie le importaría.

—Es verdad.

Jen asintió.

—Sí, a nadie le importa que Richard Simmons sea gay, pero sí que lo sea Rupert Everett. —Suspiró y apoyó la cabeza contra su rechoncha mano—. No me importaría hacerle hetero.

Candy se mordió el labio para no reír, pero Karen no lo hizo, se rió tan alto que sobrepasó a la voz de Annie y Candy tuvo miedo de que estallara su vaso de agua.

Después de que Annie diera los dos últimos premios, hizo el anuncio final.

—Por supuesto, todo el mundo está invitado a unirse en la celebración de noche vieja. Cinco minutos antes de medianoche, se les proveerá con una copa de champán y sé que algunos de vosotros seréis los primeros en tomar ventaja en el alcohol gratis.

—¡Puedes estar segura! —gritó alguien desde el fondo de la sala.

—Por la mañana —continuó Annie por encima de las risas un poco alcoholizadas de algunos compañeros de clase que, obviamente, habían bebido más de tres copas—. Todos nos reuniremos en la sala de baile para nuestra comida de despedida. No se la querrán perder, tenemos algo especial planeado.

Candy se levantó y cogió su abrigo preguntándose qué podría desbancar a los baratos trofeos.

—¿Saldrás a ver los fuegos artificiales? —les preguntó a Karen y a Jen.

—¡Dios no! —respondieron al unísono.

—Demasiado frío.

—Se te helará el trasero.

Al haber crecido en Escocia, Candy siempre había adorado los fuegos artificiales que estallaban en el cielo, pero como entonces no era una huésped del hotel los tuvo que ver desde el aparcamiento. Siempre quiso un asiento en primera fila, ella y Terry se preguntaban cómo sería el espectáculo desde el otro lado. Mientras iba hacia la sala de baile le buscó con la mirada. Con cada hombre de pelo castaño que pasaba y no era Terry, su corazón se hundía un poquito. No sabía cómo se podía estar enfadada con una persona y al mismo tiempo estar desesperada por verle la cara.

La sala de baile estaba llena de invitados y gente del pueblo que pagaban por estar allí. Los vestidos iban de informales a formales, y la banda tocaba principalmente viejos temas. Frank Sinatra y Ed Ames eran los favoritos. Pequeños reflejos de luz se reflejaban en la bola de espejo que había en el techo y caían sobre los invitados.

Como ni Jen ni Karen querían enfrentarse al frío, Candy salió de la sala ella sola. Una mano la agarró el brazo desde atrás y se giró, esperando ver a Terry.

—Hola, Candy —dijo George Allen por encima de la música.

Decepcionada, no se molestó en sonreír, no quería animarle.

—George.

Mientras la banda tocaba algo sobre una mujer vagabunda, George hizo un pequeño espectáculo subiéndose la manga y mirándose el reloj.

—Son las once cincuenta y tres —dijo—, siete minutos para medianoche.

George siempre se había imaginado que era un imán para las nenas, pero siempre estuvo equivocado.

—Sí, deberías ir a por tu copa gratis de champán.

—Es verdad —se balanceó sobre sus talones y la miró a través de sus vidriosos ojos—, volveré, no te vayas muy lejos, tengo planeado darte un beso de año nuevo.

—Oh, maravilloso —le respondió con un sutil sarcasmo que pasó completamente desapercibido para él—. Esperaré aquí, te lo prometo.

—De acueeerdo… —dijo y asintiendo con la cabeza se mezcló entre la multitud.

Candy inmediatamente se dirigió a la terraza, metió los brazos en la chaqueta y se sacó la trenza. Mientras se abrochaba la chaqueta se hizo sitio entre la multitud y abrió las puertas para unirse a la gente en la cubierta. El aire helado la golpeo en la cara y casi le quitó el aliento. Se subió el cuello y sacó los finos guantes del bolsillo. No podrían mantener sus manos calientes pero si metía las manos luego en los bolsillos, estaría bien.

—Dos minutos —el cantante de la banda anunció por los altavoces—, agarrad el champán y a vuestro cariñito.

Se acercó a la barandilla y observó a la gente que había debajo. Sus pensamientos volvieron otra vez a Terry. Se sentía mal porque no estuviera allí. Él adoraba los fuegos artificiales tanto como ella. De hecho, solía hacer cohetes con las cabezas de las mechas. O quizás estaba por allí, preparado para ver el espectáculo con alguien más.

—¡Candy!.

Se asomó un poco más por la barandilla y saludó a Neil, estaba con un grupo de amigos, incluida Luisa. Se sorprendió un poco al ver que Terry no estaba con ellos.

—Ven aquí —le dijo—, tenemos aguardiente para mantenernos calientes.

La última vez que bebió aguardiente, tuvo resaca durante tres días.

―No, estoy bien aquí.

―Un minuto —avisó el líder de la banda.

Un poco inestable, Neil le rogó.

—Por favor, Candy, baja o tendré que ir a por ti.

Candy paseó la mirada de Neil a Luisa, la cual no se molestaba en esconder que estaba molesta por algo.

—Oh, está bien —dijo Candy. Y se apartó de la barandilla. Antes, no le hubiera importado que la invitaran para estar con esas personas y le habría encantado buscar una oportunidad para molestar a Luisa, pero ahora no le importaba.

—Veinte segundos.

Dio un paso atrás y se tapó las congeladas orejas con las manos enguantadas. No tenía ninguna intención de encontrarse con Neil y los otros. Quería verlo justo desde donde estaba.

La cuenta atrás empezó en el quince y sobre el diez un sólido cuerpo se presionó junto a su espalda y unos fuertes brazos la envolvieron por la cintura. Candy miró por encima de su hombro preparada para golpear a George Allen si fuera necesario, pero bajó las manos cuando contempló la oscura cara de Terry.

—Sabía que te encontraría aquí afuera —le dijo al oído.

No tuvo que preguntarle cómo lo sabía. Él también recordaba todos aquellos años cuando estaban en el otro lado, preguntándose cómo sería la vista desde la cubierta y jurando que algún día tendrían el dinero para estar justamente donde estaban ahora.

La cuenta atrás continuo, tres… dos… uno… Desde la pista de esquí, la primera tanda de fuegos artificiales hizo temblar el suelo y la banda tocó «Auld Lang Syne[1]» A la vez Terry bajaba su cara y presionaba su fría boca contra la suya. Mientras destellos rojos, blancos y dorados explotaban en el oscuro cielo, Candy también sintió como su pecho estallaba. Su corazón se expandió latiendo locamente contra su esternón y mandó sangre a su cabeza.

Los labios de Terry eran abrasivos y sabían a hielo y whisky. Pensó que debería apartarse de él. Estaba enfadada con él y tenía derecho a su furia, pero el arranque de furia que le pedía decir «¡no!», desapareció rápidamente, y después de todo, razonó, era solo un beso de año nuevo.

Candy se giró en el abrazo, él la puso de puntillas con el brazo con el que le rodeaba la espala y posó su fría mano en su igualmente fría mejilla. Sus labios se abrieron y ella cerró los ojos. La fría noche enfriaba la cara y las orejas, pero dentro de sus bocas, la caliente lengua de Terry acariciaba la suya. El beso continuó durante toda «Auld Lang Syne».

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda e hizo que se le encogieran los pechos y ninguna de las dos cosas tenía algo que ver con el aire frío que los rodeaba.

Terry malinterpretó el escalofrió y se apartó preguntando.

—¿Tienes frío?

Ella no quiso admitir que era el beso lo que la había dejado temblando, así que asintió.

—Sé de un sitio más caliente donde podemos ver el espectáculo —dijo tomándola de la mano.

—¿Dónde?

—Ya lo verás cuando lleguemos.

La guió por el hotel entre el confeti y las tiras de papel de colores que adornaban la sala.

Ella confiaba y le seguiría a cualquier parte, pero cuando entraron en el vacío ascensor empezó a sospechar sobre a donde iban a ir y no le gustó.

Cuando pulsó el botón del tres, no pudo más que sentirse decepcionada. Lo que tuvo lugar esa tarde fue un error, el cual no planeaba repetir.

—No veremos nada desde mi habitación —dijo mirándole a la cara, iluminada por los fluorescentes del ascensor.

—Por eso no vamos a ir a tu cuarto.

—Oh.

Continuará…

 **Espacio para charlar**

 **¡Feliz sábado chicas! Tengo noticias, ayer iba a publicar Unbreak my heart, pero tuve problemas con la luz y el internet y me fue imposible terminarlo y editarlo, no les prometo que lo suba más tarde porque los fines de semana tengo suerte si apenas y puedo ver algo en la laptop, así que con más seguridad subiré el lunes al igual que el último capítulo de esta historia. Lamento los inconvenientes.**

 **Este ya lo tenía desde el jueves, pero me gusta hacerla de emoción, jajaja.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, les recuerdo que la trama no es mía, solo he cambiado algunas cositas para empatarla a Candy y Terry, pero todo lo demás es de Rachel Gibson.**

 **Quisiera agradecer sus reviews uno por uno, pero ando corta de tiempo, así que de momento solo las nombraré y prometo responder en el siguiente:**

 **Claudia Bonilla, Tete, 73fabipg, Aliss, Skarllet Northman, Yoliki, Becky7024, Betty, Guest, Canulita Pech, Sofa Saldaa, otra Guest, Briss White, Edichi, Eli, Venezonala López (espero hoy mandarte el archivo que me pediste), Winterlieb, Marga1416, Dulce Graham, Nalia, Nally Graham, Amrica Gra, Blanca G, Betinca C y demás lectores.**

 **Nos leemos el lunes. Excelente fin de semana!**

 **06 – oct – 2018**

 **Ceshire…**

* * *

[1] Es una tradicional canción navideña que se suele tocar en la víspera de año nuevo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Las puertas se abrieron y salieron al pasillo.

Candy le siguió, dejando atrás su habitación y se dirigieron a la última puerta de la izquierda. Él sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo y abrió la puerta. Desde donde estaba, Candy podría ver muy poco, la habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, excepto por los flashes de luz que venían de fuera de la ventana e iluminaban un poco.

—No creo que esto sea una buena idea —dijo sin moverse. Tenía miedo de entrar en la habitación y que él asumiera que quería correr a la cama. Había muchas razones por las que el sexo con Terry no era buen idea. Y en la parte de arriba de la lista estaba el cómo se sentía hacia él, y no estaba segura de lo que el sentía por ella.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque… —paró un segundo, tratando de pensar en la frase correcta que necesitaba decir, pero como no podía pensar en nada, le soltó la verdad—. No quiero que pienses que voy a tener sexo contigo. Después de hoy, probablemente asumirás que hago ese tipo de cosas todo el tiempo, pero no lo hago.

¡Jesús! —dijo—. Primero, nunca asumí que lo hicieras. Segundo, te invité aquí porque pensé que te gustaría ver el espectáculo sin congelarte los dedos de los pies, y tercero, te debo media botella de champán y pensé que quizás la quisieras —se detuvo un según y añadió—: Podemos volver abajo si te sientes incómoda.

Se sentía estúpida.

—No, me gustaría quedarme.

Sin encender las luces, Terry la cogió de la mano. La puerta se cerró tras ellos y la guio a través de los muebles hacia la ventana.

—Wow —dijo mientras se quitaba los guantes y los guardaba en el bolsillo—. Ésta es un poquito más grande que mi habitación.

Él se movió detrás de ella y la ofreció ayudarla a quitarse el abrigo y cuando habló su voz parecía suspendida en la oscuridad.

—La mejor parte es el jacuzzi, entran seis personas, creo. Deberías echarle un vistazo.

Se alejó con su abrigo y Candy no pudo dejar de preguntarse si él se refería a que debía echarle un vistazo en el sentido de verlo o de saltar dentro, sola o con él. O si estaba dando por sentado bastante más de lo que decía.

La atención de Candy se volvió a centrar en los fuegos que estallaban en el cielo abriéndose como paraguas y cayendo como lluvia hacia la nieve que había debajo. Observarlo desde este lado del hotel era mucho mejor que hacerlo desde el aparcamiento.

El corcho del champán hizo un ruido al descorcharse y Candy miró por encima de su hombro hacia el bar.

—Creo que definitivamente tienes el mejor asiento de la casa, Terry.

Pudo oír su suave risa mientras se acercaba silenciosamente.

—Sí, es bastante mejor que congelarnos como solíamos hacer.

Le ofreció una copa.

—Feliz año nuevo, Candy.

—Feliz año nuevo. —Se llevó la copa a los labios y le miró por encima del cristal. Las luces rojas iluminaban su rostro y su suéter blanco—. Debes estar orgulloso de ti mismo —dijo y bebió un trago.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque siempre dijiste que tendrías un millón cuando tuvieras treinta años. Y supongo que lo hiciste.

—Sí, lo hice —se bebió todo lo que le quedaba en la copa mientras una explosión sonaba en el aire, haciendo que vibrara el suelo bajo sus pies—. He conseguido mucho dinero, Candy —dijo cuando la noche volvió a quedarse en silencio—, pero no es el dinero lo más importante.

Había estado viendo demasiados talk‑shows como había mencionado.

—Hablas como Oprah.

Él sonrió y sus blancos dientes relucieron entre sus labios.

—Eso es porque Oprah sabe.

—¿Qué?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien poder pagar las facturas y es agradable poder comprarte un abrigo nuevo cuando lo necesitas, pero no te puede hacer delgado, y no te puede hacer feliz.

Dicho por un hombre que no tenía que preocuparse por pagar las facturas.

—No estoy de acuerdo. Si yo fuera rica contrataría a un cocinero que cocinara comida baja en grasas durante el resto de mi vida y me compraría un abrigo de armiño.

—Como Cenicienta —dijo tras una sonrisa.

Se acordaba.

—Sí, como Cenicienta. Eso me haría perdidamente feliz.

—¿Durante cuánto tiempo?

—Para siempre.

—Estás equivocada. Serías cenicienta durante un tiempo, luego te aburrirías. —Bebió otro trago y miró por la ventana—. Créeme, lo sé.

—El dinero te da más opciones. —dijo y miró por la ventana al brillante espectáculo.

—Verdad, pero no puede parar el tiempo, sólo tienes cierto número de días, y cuando llega la hora, el dinero no puede parar la muerte o las enfermedades. Puede comprar los mejores cuidados médicos, pero eso no es garantía de nada.

Candy giró la cabeza y su corazón se aceleró.

—No estás enfermo, ¿verdad?

—¿Yo? No

—De quién estás hablando.

—De nadie.

No le creyó ni por un segundo, pero no era difícil imaginarse de quien estaba hablando.

—Siempre fuiste un mal mentiroso. Mencionaste que tu abuelo tenía problemas de salud. ¿Qué pasa?

—Es mayor —desde la ventana una explosión de luz iluminó su perfil—. Su corazón lleva mal algunos años. Algunas veces cuando lo visito, sus labios se vuelven azules y me da un miedo enorme. Sólo se toma una pequeña pastilla y su corazón empieza a funcionar. Le he llevado al mejor especialista del país, pero es mayor y nadie puede hacer nada.

Candy le cogió de la mano y se la apretó.

—Lo siento Terry.

—Yo también —se llevó la copa a los labios y la miró—. Nunca le he contado a nadie que me asusta y en parte no sé por qué lo he hecho.

—Bien, me alegro de que lo hicieras.

La acarició con el pulgar en la mano. Hubo otra explosión y ella vio cómo su mirada bajaba desde su garganta a la ajustada parte delantera de su camiseta. Las explosiones del exterior se desvanecieron y la habitación volvió a quedarse a oscuras.

—¿Cómo de contenta? —preguntó, se llevó su mano a la boca y le beso los nudillos—. ¿Qué me costaría quitarte la ropa? —La punta de su lengua toco la V que se formaba entre sus dedos, mandado escalofriaos desde la muñeca al codo.

—No creo que desnudarme contigo sea buena idea.

—¿Por qué no? No parecía importarte esta tarde.

Le giró la mano y la besó en la palma, deteniéndose para succionar el centro.

—Lo de esta tarde fue un error. Tú mismo lo dijiste. Nos dejamos llevar. —Él sopló, y su caliente respiración contra la humedad de su palma le hacían casi imposible poder controlar los escalofríos que corrían por su brazo—. Creo que deberíamos olvidar lo que pasó.

—¿Vas a ser capaz de olvidarlo?

—Lo voy a intentar, ¿tú?

—No —dijo simplemente y la mordisqueó hasta la muñeca—. Tu pulso se acelera.

Cerró su mano y mantuvo dentro la humedad de sus labios.

—¿Terry?

—¿Humm?

—Lo digo en serio. No creo que sea una buena idea.

—Sólo dime cuando quieres que pare —dijo, y suavemente le succionó la fina piel del dorso de la mano.

Esta vez no pudo controlar los escalofríos que le hacían cosquillas interminables, mezclándose con la sangre que corría por sus venas. La húmeda boca sobre su sensible piel mandaba ríos de escalofríos por sus pechos y entre sus piernas. Sus pezones se endurecieron bajo el sujetador de nylon que llevaba y pensó que probablemente debería decirle que parara ahora, antes de que volviera a enterrar su cara en su cuello. Pero en ese momento la noche explotó y el trueno final llenó de colores la habitación iluminando la cara de Terry.

A través de los rayos dorados y blancos le miró a los ojos. Él la miraba por encima de su muñeca, su mirada como ardientes llamas en la oscura noche. La quería. La quería tanto como ella a él. Y mientras ella le miraba a los fieros ojos, de pronto no pudo recordar por qué exactamente hacer el amor con Terry era una mala idea.

Se llevó la copa a los labios y la vacío.

—¿Por qué me abandonaste hoy y te fuiste a esquiar con Luisa?

—Yo fui a esquiar —susurró contra su piel—. Luisa estaba allí, y yo no te abandoné, te dejé para poder pensar.

—¿Sobre qué?

Finalmente desprendió su boca de ella.

—Sobre ti —dijo y se llevó el vaso a los labios para terminar de bebérselo.

No sabía si creerlo completamente, pero quería hacerlo desesperadamente.

—¿Y cuál fue tu conclusión?

—Que te quiero. Como no he querido a nadie en mi vida, quizás incluso más ahora. Eres hermosa y tan graciosa como siempre. —Le quitó la copa y la dejó caer al suelo junto a la suya, donde aterrizaron silenciosamente—. Sé por qué te quiero, pero no estoy tan seguro de por qué me quieres tú a mí.

No podía decirlo en serio.

—Cuando llegué a la reunión anoche, pensé que alguna afortunada había alquilado a un modelo de ropa interior para acompañarla. —Sólo podía ver el perfil de su cara, pero pensó que había fruncido el ceño—. Entonces Karen me dijo que tú eras el modelo de ropa interior y me alegré. No porque parezca que probablemente deberías andar siempre en ropa interior para el entretenimiento de las mujeres, sino, porque las cosas entre nosotros no terminaron muy bien en el instituto y siempre me arrepentí de lo que pasó.

—¿Qué pasó? —dijo y soltó su mano.

—Lo sabes

—Creo que lo sé, pero por qué no me lo cuentas.

Candy cruzó los brazos bajo los pechos y respiró profundamente.

—Tú recuerdas cómo era, cómo quería desesperadamente comer en la mesa grande, el ser incluida por los niños a los que todo el mundo miraba. Pensé que, si Neil me quería, sería alguien especial. —Se miró a los pies—. Nunca más pecosa White, la delgaducha niña a la que su madre le hacía la ropa.

Terry le puso el dedo bajo su barbilla y levantó la mirada hacia la suya.

―Me gustaba pecosa White.

—Lo sé, pero a mí no.

—¿Y ahora? ¿Sigues desesperada por sentarte en la mesa grande?

—No me gustó.

Le acaricio los labios con el pulgar.

—Tú también me gustas.

Abrió los labios y le lamió la yema del pulgar.

—Me gusta tu camiseta —le dijo, el deseo en su voz—. En el momento en el que entraste en la sala del banquete, me fijé en la camiseta —dijo y deslizó su mano por su nuca acercándola a él.

—Es de un bonito verde brillante —respondió, sus palmas en su pecho, sobre la fibra de su suéter.

Él se rió.

—No fue eso lo que noté.

—¿Entonces qué fue?

—El modo en que las palabras Calvin Klein se expandían sobre tú pechos —bajó la cara y presionó su frente con la de ella—, y me pregunté cuánto tiempo me llevaría sacártela.

—Pensé que me habías invitado aquí para que mis pies no se congelaran y porque me debías media botella de champán.

—Es verdad, pero no mencioné que te quería quitar la camiseta con los dientes. —Le puso la trenza sobre un hombro y cogió la goma que la sujetaba—. No mencioné que los brillos de tu pelo me vuelven loco y que quiero hacerte el amor con tu cabello extendido sobre mi almohada —dijo y le deshizo la trenza—. Que quiero ver tu cara por la mañana cuando abra los ojos. —Enredó los dedos en su pelo y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás, como había hecho esa tarde. Y antes, cuando le besó los labios como un hombre que sabía lo que quería e iba tras ello. Su lengua se deslizó dentro y le hizo el amor en la boca con ardientes e insistentes embestidas. Creó una maravillosa succión y movió su cabeza mientras devoraba sus labios, sus manos abriéndose y cerrándose en su pelo.

Candy se derritió contra él, su calor calentándola a través de su suéter y su camiseta., calentándole el corazón profundamente, donde nunca había sido calentada antes. Él quería hacer el amor. Ella también lo quiera. Amaba a Terry. Siempre había querido a Terry, sólo que ahora se había enamorado de él también. Su cuerpo y su corazón dolían y le quería del mismo modo que una mujer quiere al hombre al que ama.

Buscó la parte inferior de su suéter y se la subió hasta el estómago. Sus dedos se enroscaron sobre la camiseta y también se la subió. Y por fin sus manos estaban sobre él. Sobre su caliente y dura piel y su corto y sedoso vello. Debajo de su tacto, sus músculos se contraían y ella apartó su boca de la de él.

—Enciende la luz —le dijo—, tú ya has tenido la oportunidad de verme. Ahora es mi turno. Quiero verte.

Terry flexionó las rodillas y la alzó en brazos.

—Conozco el lugar perfecto —la llevó al sofá—, coge mi abrigo —le ordenó.

Cuando ella lo hizo, él la llevó a través de la penumbra, por el corto pasillo a una habitación totalmente oscura. Le soltó las piernas y accionó el interruptor de la pared. La brillante luz la deslumbró, por lo que enterró su cabeza en el cuello de Terry.

—Lo siento —dijo Terry a la vez que atenuaba un poco la luz.

Cuando sus ojos se adaptaron, dio un vistazo por la enorme habitación. En el centro había una cama de cuatro postes y de un tamaño enorme cubierta por un edredón de color aceituna y beige.

—Es una cama enorme.

Él le quitó el abrigo y un lado de su boca se alzó en una sensual sonrisa.

—Sí, tendremos que trabajar mucho para ir de un lado al otro.

Él metió la mano en el bolsillo del abrigo y sacó una caja de condones.

—¿Siempre llevas una de éstas en el bolsillo?

—No, te dije que me gustaba esa camiseta. Lo cogí cuando te fuiste a sentar con tus amigas —dijo y tiró la caja sobre la almohada que había en la cama—, fui a la farmacia.

—¿Tan seguro estabas de ti mismo?

—¿Cuándo te concierne a ti? —Terry la hizo retroceder hasta que la parte de atrás de sus rodillas dieron con el borde de la cama—. Nunca, pero fui un Boy Scout y creo en estar preparado.

Ella se sentó en la cama y Terry se arrodilló para quitarle las botas y los calcetines, tirándolos por encima de sus hombros, los suyos siguiendo detrás.

—Quítate la ropa Candy —le dijo mientras la tumbaba. La movió hacia el centro de la cama y entonces se giró de tal forma que Candy quedó encima de él y la contempló—. He querido decir eso desde hace mucho tiempo.

Candy se sentó a horcajadas sobre la pelvis de Terry y cruzó los brazos sobre su estómago. Cogió el final de su camiseta y poco a poco se la fue sacando por la cabeza. La tiró al suelo y se sacudió el cabello. Él la miró a la cara y pudo ver sus ojos ardientes y pesados por la pasión. Debajo de ella, y a través de sus pantalones, su gruesa erección le presionaba en el centro fuertemente, dejándola deseosa de más. Queriendo lo que él le podía dar, el tacto de su ardiente piel sobre la suya. Se arqueó contra él mientras Terry alcanzaba el cierre frontal de su sujetador. Con un giro de muñeca, el cierre se abrió y lleno las calientes palmas de las manos con sus pechos. Ella enterró sus manos bajo su camiseta y le recorrió con las palmas el estómago, justo por encima de la cintura de sus pantalones. Terry respiró profundamente.

—Te ha crecido mucho más el pelo que en el instituto. —dijo mientras le recorría los músculos del abdomen y el amplio pecho. No había forma de confundir a este hombre con el larguirucho chico que fue—. Te has hecho más grande y alto.

Terry la tomó de la cintura y la puso de espaldas. Ahora era su turno de montarla.

—Me he hecho más grande en todas partes —dijo y se sacó la camiseta y el suéter por la cabeza, haciéndolo un lío y arrojándolos al suelo—. ¿Quieres verlo, Candy?

Ella asintió y le tocó en donde aterrizaron sus manos. Sus muslos, cintura y duro vientre. Pequeños y oscuros rizos crecían en su pelo, por la línea del esternón hasta el ombligo. Con la débil luz de la habitación sus ojos parecían más brillantes. Ardían con pasión y ella sintió que su corazón se aceleraba.

—¿Vamos a jugar a enseñar y contar?

Él sacudió su cabeza y bajó su cara hacia su pecho derecho.

—Vamos a jugar, yo te enseñaré lo mío y tú me enseñarás lo tuyo —dijo mientras acariciaba su pezón con la lengua hasta volverlo duro, y entonces la miró a la cara la vez que succionaba el mojado pezón con la boca.

Ella deslizó los dedos por su pelo, el placer tan delicioso de su caliente boca, le hizo arquear la espalda sobre la cama. Recorrió con sus manos los lados de su cintura, arriba y abajo, hasta donde podía alcanzar. Extendió sus dedos y con los pulgares presionó en su erección. Él la besó entre los pechos, su respiración entrecortada calentaba su ya ardiente piel.

Él se puso de rodillas y el aire frío le rozó los pezones mientras le miraba a la cara y alcanzó el primer botón que cerraba sus Levi's. Se apoyó sobre los codos y presionó hasta quedar sentada entre sus muslos. Mientras le desabrochaba los cinco botones se arrimó hacia delante y le besó en el ombligo.

Terry aspiró profundamente. Ella le besaba el abdomen, el fino vello y la banda elástica de sus calzoncillos.

—He leído en alguna parte —le susurró mientras sus manos entraban dentro de sus vaqueros y ropa interior—, que una mujer nunca deber dar placer oral a un hombre en la primera cita —le agarró fuertemente y presionó.

—Esta no es nuestra primera cita —dijo él con la voz rasgada.

Le enganchó los pantalones y ropa interior con los dedos y se la bajó lentamente por los muslos. Candy se lo quedó mirando, fascinada por el vello púbico que crecía denso en su ingle. Su pene apuntaba hacia ella, grueso con flagrante deseo. Ella envolvió la mano en su duro miembro, acariciando la piel y sintiendo el increíble calor de él.

—El artículo decía que asustaría al hombre y no volvería a llamar. —Levantó la mirada hacia él, y preguntó—: ¿Estás asustado?

—Sólo de que te vayas —dijo moviendo la cabeza.

—Buena respuesta —dijo y bajó su boca sobre él.

Lamió las gotas de semen que aparecían en la punta. Un desigual gemido le salió de la garganta mientras ella abría la boca y le succionaba dentro. Su lengua lamiéndolo y torturándolo hasta que la apartó de él. Su respiración era pesada y dura, los ojos azul oscuro como dos rajas de deseo, se quitó los vaqueros y le quitó los pantalones también a ella hasta que los dos quedaron desnudos, con las duras puntas de sus pechos presionando uno sobre el otro. Las piernas entrelazadas, su boca alimentándose de la de ella, los calientes cuerpos unidos por la pasión. Movió su mano por el costado y la deslizó entre sus piernas, sus dedos tocando la resbaladiza piel. Candy gimió en la garganta.

—¿Que decía el artículo sobre las mujeres? —preguntó mientras separaba su boca de la suya—. ¿Las mujeres se asustan?

Le llevó un momento comprender qué le estaba preguntado. No quería llegar al orgasmo de ese modo. Quería llegar con él dentro de ella. Estaba tan cerca ahora mismo, que apretó sus muslos alrededor de la mano que le daba placer para pararle.

―No lo decía. —Se mojó los labios. Parecían hinchados y su voz sonaba como drogada—. Hazme el amor.

Alcanzó sobre su cabeza la caja de condones y puso a Terry de espaldas. Mientras él miraba, ella extendió el fino látex y lo desenrolló sobre su duro y grueso miembro hasta su oscuro pelo púbico. De pronto se encontró despaldas con él entre sus muslos, la cabeza de su pene tocando el muslo por dentro.

―Esto se puede poner violento —le avisó mientras entraba en ella.

Ella no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de placer a la vez que él entraba más profundamente en ella.

Terry apoyó el peso sobre sus brazos y le sujetó la cara con las manos. Mirándola profundamente a los ojos mientras se movía en ella, tocando y rozando el punto exacto donde se centraba su placer, dentro y fuera, volviéndola loca de necesidad por él. Saliendo lentamente y clavándose profundamente. Y con cada embestida llevándola hacia el clímax y cada vez colocándola más cerca del cabecero de la cama.

Ella deslizó las manos por los contornos de su espalda y las duras nalgas de su trasero.

—Más rápido —susurró contra su boca.

Se movía con él, al mismo ritmo en que él embestía con su cadera, duro, profundo y rápido. Calor y deseo en su piel, mezclándose con sus nervios. Ella acercó las manos a su cara y le miro a los ojos.

—Terry —gimió mientras entraba en ella presionando duramente—. Te quiero —gimió a la vez que un orgasmo la desgarraba desde dentro con un intenso placer.

En tanto se extendía sobre ella, una y otra vez, su cuerpo se convulsionaba alrededor del de él mientras entraba en ella una y otra vez. Entonces notó como los dedos que él tenía sobre su cara se cerraban y su clímax le arrancaba un profundo y primitivo gemido desde el pecho que parecía durar para siempre.

—¡Candy! —dijo con una rasgada exhalación mientras sus caderas se paraban. La miró a los ojos, su respiración era áspera y penetró en ella una última vez para quedarse allí—. ¿Estás bien? —le pregunto.

Estaba mejor que bien y sonrió.

—Sí, estoy genial.

—Sí, lo estas. — Le besó la frente y la nariz—. ¿Alguna quemadura por la fricción?

Alzó la cabeza y se dio cuenta de la proximidad del cabecero.

—No que yo sepa.

—Lo miraré por ti en un minuto —dijo mientras se apartaba de ella—, vuelvo enseguida.

La dejó y se fue al baño. Candy se giró sobre su estómago y presionó su mejilla sobre la fría tela. Le había dicho que le quería.

Él no había dicho nada.

—¡Oye! —dijo desde la otra habitación—. Si tienes hambre, podemos arrasar el bar. Está lleno con algunas cosas bastante buenas.

Y lo arrasaron. Comieron las galletitas y el queso y abrieron una pequeña lata de jamón curado. Para el postre tenían trufas y nueces de macadamia cubiertas de chocolate.

Hicieron el amor en el suelo detrás del bar, y en el jacuzzi mientras el agua caliente se arremolinaba alrededor de sus cuerpos desnudos.

Terry nunca mencionó la palabra amor refiriéndose a ella, pero la tocaba como si lo hiciera. Le secó la piel cuidadosamente con la toalla y le peinó el pelo mojado.

No, él no mencionó la palabra, decía cosas como «Siempre he amado tu pelo. Podría hacer esto para siempre» y «Me encantaría que vieras a mi apartamento. Aspen es precioso.»

Alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana la acompañó por el pasillo hasta su habitación.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres volver a la cama conmigo? —le preguntó mientras le abría la puerta—. Quiero dormir contigo —abrió la puerta y bostezo—, sólo dormir, lo prometo.

Y despertarse con el pelo revuelto y aliento matutino. Ni loca.

—Llámame cuando te despiertes —dijo mientras apoyaba sus manos en su pecho y se ponía de puntillas.

Con el corazón latiendo rápidamente en su pecho, enredó la mano alrededor de su cuello y le dio un beso de buenas noches.

Nunca se había sentido como se sentía en ese momento. Excitada, eufórica, completamente feliz. Quizá porque nunca había amado a un hombre de la manera en que amaba a Terry Granchester.

Cuando Candy se despertó tarde por la mañana, la luz del teléfono parpadeaba. Eras las once y media y Terry no había llamado. Probablemente seguiría durmiendo.

—Candy, soy Terry. Ha pasado algo y he tenido que irme inmediatamente. Son las seis y media y no he querido despertarte pero… Escucha, voy a volver a Estados Unidos e ir a Palm Springs. No sé cuándo… —soltó un suspiro—, hablaré contigo cuando tenga la oportunidad.

Candy escuchó el mensaje tres veces más antes de colgar el teléfono. Se había ido. Sencillamente se fue. Se fue sin llamar a su puerta y hablar con ella. Se fue sin mencionar cuando le podría volver a ver. Se fue sin decirle que la quería o darle un beso de despedida.

Se apartó el pelo de la cara y se puso los vaqueros. Llamó a recepción y preguntó si tenía algún mensaje de él.

No lo tenía.

Poniéndose una camiseta vieja y los pantalones, cogió la llave y salió al pasillo. La puerta de Terry estaba abierta y el carro de la limpieza estaba dentro. Los muebles habían sido limpiados, la alfombra aspirada y el bar vuelto a llenar.

Se acercó a la puerta de la habitación y se detuvo. Dos mujeres de la limpieza estaban cambiando las sábanas por unas nuevas.

Todos los rastros de él habían desaparecido. Sus ropas, las sábanas en las que había dormido, las toallas que había usado para secarla.

Una de las mujeres la miró.

—¿Le puedo ayudar?

—No gracias —dijo Candy y se fue.

Él realmente se había ido y no fue hasta ese momento en el que se dio cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración, esperando que fuera un error y que él estuviera justo al final del pasillo esperándola.

Volvió a su habitación y abrió la puerta. Había dicho que iba a volar a Palm Springs. Allí era donde vivían sus abuelos. Algo malo debía de haber pasado.

Hablaré contigo cuando pueda, había dicho.

Candy se sentó en una esquina de la cama y miró a la oscura pantalla de la televisión. Recordó cuando el perro de Terry, Scooter, murió, él estuvo estoico. No lloró, a pesar incluso de que ella sabía que él quería hacerlo. Se contuvo, sus mejillas rojas por el esfuerzo. No la había querido a su lado y obviamente tampoco la quería ahora. Si lo hubiera hecho, por lo menos le habría dejado un número donde le pudiera encontrar.

Por supuesto ella le podría encontrar. Después de todo, eso era lo que ella hacía para vivir. Podría bajar y pedirle a Annie una copia de sus papeles del registro. Pero entonces Annie sabría que no le había dado su dirección o su número de teléfono. Esa era una humillación que Candy prefería evitar. Estaba desesperada por hablar con él, pero tenía su orgullo.

Le llevó un día dar con la dirección de Terry en Aspen. Recordaba parte de la identificación que él había usado para rentar el jeep. Ahora todo lo que necesitaba era su número de teléfono. Como ella vivía en Londres, no podía ir a las compañías telefónicas locales y escanear sus documentos. No conocía a nadie que trabajara para alguna compañía telefónica en Aspen, tendría que conseguir una orden judicial.

Así que volvió su atención en localizar a sus abuelos y dio en el clavo. No sólo estaban en el listín telefónico sino que investigó los hospitales de Palm Springs y alrededores y descubrió que el abuelo de Terry había sido trasladado al hospital Rancho Mirage.

Después de ocho días, Candy tenía la dirección y el teléfono, no sólo de sus abuelos, sino también de él.

Hablaré contigo cuando tenga la oportunidad, había dicho y ella empezaba a creer que no lo dijo en serio. Se estaba deshaciendo de ella.

Tenía su número de teléfono en una carpeta en su escritorio, junto a sus otros casos. Se sentó en la silla y miró por la ventana de su oficina hacia la calle de abajo. Estaba lloviendo, ¿acaso eso era nuevo?

Las gotas caían sobre el cristal y se deslizaban hacia el alfeizar metálico que había debajo. Ahora que tenía la información que quería, estaba reticente a usarla. Habían pasado tres días y Terry no aún no había intentado ponerse en contacto con ella. Revisaba el contestador cada media hora y el hecho de que él no tuviera su teléfono no hacía que ella no lo siguiera comprobando. Dio orden a su secretaria de que, si un hombre la llamaba, le pasara con ella inmediatamente y cada vez que el teléfono sonaba su corazón se aceleraba, pero nunca era Terry.

Candy se quitó los zapatos de 13 centímetros y volvió al escritorio. Abrió un informe sobre unos trabajadores que estaba investigando. Sólo consiguió leer dos párrafos del informe cuando su mente volvió hacia Terry.

Tenía miedo. Estaba más asustada de lo que jamás había estado. ¿Y si él no quería verla o hablar con ella? ¿Y si no sentía nada por ella? Estaba como en una montaña rusa de emociones. Arriba y abajo. Su corazón se aceleraba con el recuerdo de sus besos, desacelerando cuando pensaba en no volverle a ver otra vez. Sus emociones eran un caótico lío y no sabía qué hacer. Por un segundo pensaba en llamarle y al siguiente se recordaba a sí misma que él había dicho que la llamaría cuando tuviera oportunidad.

—Estaba esperando que me pudiera ayudar —dijo una voz sorprendiéndola y alzó la vista.

Poco a poco cerró el informe y miró a los azules ojos de Terry. Sólo con verle su corazón se le detuvo. Llevaba un traje y un jersey negro de cuello vuelto. En sus manos tenía tres ramos de rosas. Capullos rojos, blancos y amarillos.

—¿Ayudarle con qué? — preguntó.

Él entró en la oficina y paró al otro lado del escritorio.

—Esperaba que me ayudaras a encontrar a alguien.

—¿A quién?

—Una chica con la que me gradué en el instituto. Me dejó por un idiota, pero creo que le voy a dar otra oportunidad.

Candy trato de no sonreír. Estaba allí, en su oficina y todo de pronto parecía volver a estar bien en su vida. Sus ojos le empezaron a escocer.

—¿Qué tienes en mente? ¿Es legal?

—Probablemente no.

Ella se levantó y se acercó a él.

—¿Cómo me has encontrado? —le preguntó.

—Llamé a Annie Cornwell.

Por supuesto.

—¿Cómo está tu abuelo?

—No muy bien —bajó la mirada a sus ojos—, pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora. Podemos hablar luego si quieres. Ahora quiero hablar de otra cosa más importante. Quiero hablar sobre nosotros —le dio las flores—. La de la floristería me dijo que las rojas simbolizaban el amor pasional, las blancas el amor puro y las amarillas la amistad.

Candy se las llevó a la nariz y las olió profundamente.

—Son maravillosas Terry —parpadeó para sostener sus lágrimas—, gracias.

—Primero fuimos amigos y después amantes —dijo—. Quiero que continuemos siendo amigos y amantes.

Candy dejó las flores en el escrito y le abrazó.

―Yo también lo quiero.

―¿Recuerdas ese sábado cuando te dije que ya no nos conocíamos más?

Ella asintió enterrando la cara en su pecho. Respirando profundamente. Inhalando el aroma del hombre que amaba con todo su corazón y su alma.

—Bien, eso no era verdad entonces y tampoco lo es ahora. Te conozco, Candy. Sé cuándo estas a punto de llorar y sé cuándo vas a reír. Qué te hace feliz, te entristece o te hace enfadar. Han pasado diez años, pero te conozco —le besó la cabeza— y te he echado de menos.

—Yo también te eché de menos —dijo y se acercó para besarle la boca.

Él movió las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza y sostuvo su cara con sus palmas. Sosteniéndola de esa manera.

—Pero quiero algo más que amor y amistad —dijo—. Me he intentado decir a mí mismo que no iba a la reunión para verte, pero lo hice. Mentí sobre eso, y he mentido un poco sobre las rosas también. Las rosas blancas no significan sólo el amor puro. Significan el amor puro en el matrimonio. —La miró profundamente a los ojos y dijo—: Quiero estar contigo para siempre. Te amo.

Las lágrimas que había estado tratando de aguantar se agolparon junto a las pestañas.

—Yo también te amo.

Él le limpió las lágrimas con los dedos.

—¡Eso es lo que quería oír!

—Te dije que te quería la otra noche. ¿Me oíste?

—Sí, —la miró a los ojos y dijo con una sonrisa—: Pero estábamos haciendo el amor y no sabía si lo sentías o sólo te dejaste llevar.

—Lo sentía.

Lentamente bajó la cabeza y presionó su boca con la de ella. Un suave beso de bienvenida que duró tres segundos antes de volverse ardiente y duro. Como si fuera para asegurarse a sí misma, Candy recorrió con las manos su cuerpo.

Él se apartó y respiro varias veces.

—Mi vida es un lío ahora. Mi abuelo se está muriendo y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer salvo estar a su lado y ver lo que pasa. Todo lo que poseo está en Colorado. Estoy viviendo con mi abuela en Palm Springs y ahora mismo no tengo trabajo. Todo en mi vida ahora mismo es incierto menos lo que siento por ti. Eres lo único que tiene sentido. Puede que suene un poco extraño, pero te lo pido de todas formas, ven conmigo.

Asombrada, Candy pronunció.

—¿A dónde?

—Por ahora a Palm Springs, después quien sabe. A donde quieras.

—¿Cuándo?

—Ahora mismo. Hoy. Mañana. La semana que viene. El mes que viene. Cuando quiera que puedas. Te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo. Que estés conmigo ahora y siempre. Sé que puede sonar un poco precipitado, una decisión irracional, pero he estado esperando desde el primer grado.

Candy sonrió. No había sonado precipitado o irracional, no para ella.

—Seré tu amiga, tu amante y tu mujer. Me casaría contigo hoy. Mañana. La semana que viene. El mes que viene. —Presionó su frente con la de el—. Quiero estar contigo ahora y siempre.

 **FIN**

 **Espacio para charlar**

 **¡Fin! Jajaja, sé que es un final abierto y podría dar para más la historia, pero yo me quedo muy a gusto con él, aun así si en algún punto encuentro el tiempo y la inspiración podría hacerle un pequeño epílogo, pero no prometo nada.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado de ese sencillo adaptafic, a mí la historia me gusto bastante y si he de ser sincera pensé que no se volvería a ver porque faltaban muy pocas palabras para el fina y Candy no daba señales de querer ir a buscarlo a pesar de tener toda la información, pero por suerte todo terminó bien.**

 **Gracias a todas por haberme acompañado en este pequeño experimento y por sus comentarios.**

 **Blanca G, 73fabipg, Briss White, becky7024, Nally Graham, chicas que firman como Guest, Venezolana López (no olvide el archivo, pero mi esposo se llevó mi disco duro el viernes y no lo trajo el fin de semana, cambie de laptop hace poco y no he pasado todo, en la noche te lo mando sin falta), Sofa Saldaa, Eli, Winterlieb, Claudia Bonilla, Tete, Aliss, Skarllet Northman, Yoliki, Betty, Canulita Pech, Edichi, Marga1416, Dulce Graham, Nalia, Amrica Gra, Betina C, Eli Ventura, XanxisK, MeruruRainbow, Cyarene Cyanide, Astana y Lili,**

 **Quienes además agregaron a favoritos:**

 **Alma DA, AmmiiMorrigan, Black Angel Lilith, Candyfanfics, DreamsK, Elydereyes, Marga1416, Silandrew, Carol Jenniffer Grandchester, Izzaki, Ladyyiya, Mixie07 y 89**

 **Y fueron seguidores de la historia:**

 **AnneNov, Anylove84, Atomicat95 y Nekito1**

 **¡Gracias y nos veremos!**

 **8 – oct – 2018**

 **Ceshire…**

 **P.D.: Si alguien quiere unirse a mi grupo de Facebook, puede buscarlo como Ceshire Fics.**


End file.
